


Eclipse

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Superman clash over a case and Bruce makes a new acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Eclipse 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,001  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman and Superman clash over a case and Bruce makes a new acquaintance.

~B~ 

Bruce Wayne seated himself at the back of the courtroom. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself but he felt like he needed to be here. Reuben Sarcoma was a blight on Gotham’s outskirts. He had found himself a nice little niche in those neighbourhoods, too far out for the big players like the Falcone’s and such like to bother with. He was ashamed to say the guy had gone under Batman’s radar until very recently, which by the way pissed him off no end. 

To make matters worse this trial right here wasn’t even in Gotham jurisdiction. It wasn’t a Gotham cop that had made the arrest.

He glanced up at the coat of arms above the judge’s chair, the image of the sun pictured there. His eyes darted around the room and saw a bespectacled man reaching into his overcoat pocket and retrieving a notepad and pen. Bruce noticed he wore a press badge. He glanced to the side and saw a couple of cops with the diamond shaped badges.

Bruce sighed internally, ‘Metropolis.’ 

~S~

Clark Kent titled the page in his notebook as the courtroom filled up with people. He didn’t really need to keep handwritten notes but he liked to have something to show as evidence of his research. He observed as the lawyers, the defendant and then finally the judge entered and took their seats. 

The crime beat was never really supposed to be his department but he always found himself involved somehow. He supposed with his other job that it was evitable.

The defendant’s sleazy little empire had crawled out of Gotham and tried to expand into Metropolis. He thought, ‘As if he was going to let that happen’. Metropolis had its own small time hoods and big players as well to deal with already, he didn’t need Gotham trash making a home here too.

~B~

Bruce observed the proceedings as the lawyers gave their opening speeches. The charges were read out, two counts of extortion, one count of trying to bribe a police officer and one count of assault against a police officer.

Reuben was sitting there behind the defence's desk looking meek. Bruce noted he was wearing a cheap sports jacket and beige pants, no slick suits today. From his observations, and what the defence attorney was saying, Reuben was pleading not guilty, citing that the cops had arrested the wrong guy.

He winced at the situation, depending on how well the defence played this it might actually work.

He glanced around the court again, at the jury and then the gallery. He saw the reporter making his own study of the people present as he jotted down notes. Then the reporter's gaze reached him and their eyes met. He saw in the guy's gaze quick recognition, the reporter narrowed his gaze, and then he gave Bruce a nod of acknowledgment. Bruce sighed. He had hoped to keep his presence here low-key. Thankfully, the reporter's sharp-eyed gaze returned to the circus at the front of the room. 

~S~

Clark frowned as he gazed at the front of the court room. He could sense his eyes still watching him. What was a millionaire playboy like Bruce Wayne doing here? It certainly didn’t fit with what Clark had read about him in the press. With his busy life, Clark wasn’t into celebrity gossip, and he might not have even recognised the guy, if Cat hadn’t recently been put in charge of the society section. And didn’t Cat love to share all sorts of interesting and fun facts with him, well interesting to her at least. But maybe this time Cat Grant might have actually done him a favour. Clark glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Bruce had refocused on the court case. 

Reporting on princes of society was not his thing at all but this wasn’t a normal situation was it. 

What the hell was he doing here?

Not too long later, after the preliminaries the judge adjourned until the following day, when any witnesses were to be called to the stand. 

~B~

Everyone stood up as the judge left the room, and Bruce had another hard look at the defendant. He was going to get what was coming to him; Bruce was going to make sure of it.

Then he focused on the exit. Just before he set off towards it, a softly spoken voice said, "Hello, I’m Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Can I have a moment of your time?"

He sighed he should have known he wasn’t going to get away with it and turned to face him. He asked politely, "What can I do for you Mr Kent?"

Clark adjusted his glasses and gave him a small friendly smile, "I’ll cut to the point, what's the story here? What is Bruce Wayne doing attending a trial in Metropolis?"

Bruce stared at him, and then he shook his head minutely, he replied blasé. “I just happened to be Metropolis and I got bored…”

Clark Kent’s brow creased a second in confusion. Bruce found it oddly endearing. He asked humorously, "Would you believe me if I said I take an interest in any citizen of Gotham?"

The reporter's mouth kicked up at the edges, and he tilted his head and said shrewdly, "Not for one second Mr Wayne."

He nodded along and asked, "Well then how about the guy stole my car?"

Clark Kent smiled, "I don't believe that either but I can see that I’m not going to get the truth out of you."

Bruce smiled in return, and he complimented, "Clever man."

The dark haired reporter shrugged, "I guess I will be seeing you again tomorrow?"

He nodded and replied with, "Unless something more interesting happens."

Clark smiled and then he walked away. Bruce’s eyes followed him out the courtroom. At the door, Clark turned back and glanced at him, and smiled again. 

Bruce smiled to himself, 'That was oddly fun'. Then he too headed for the exit and left the courtroom. 

Tonight he was going help justice along a little...

~S~

Clark left the courtroom. He didn’t know what to make of Bruce Wayne. He had been evasive, but he had done so in such a charming way, just as you might expect from his reputation. He had been quite funny actually. He hadn’t given him enough to write about but Clark was definitely going to watch that space and see if Bruce returned here tomorrow.

In the meantime, he was going to call in at the office and then do a global patrol. Until the trial got more interesting, he had some spare time on his hands.

~*~

Later that night Superman returned to Metropolis airspace. It had been an easy day nothing catastrophic happened. But he had met and helped some nice people, so that was nice.

As he hovered over Metropolis, he made a quick scan of his nearest and dearest making sure they were all right. They were, so he relaxed and floated high above his city gazing at the full moon and the stars twinkling above. 

His eye began to twitch as his hearing zeroed in on an unfamiliar but attention grabbing voice. He tilted his head and listened. He frowned to himself ‘that was definitely coming from Metropolis’. He floated upright and he gazed down and searched for the source.

When he found it, he thought uncharacteristically, “What the fuck?” and then he twisted into a dive and headed down towards the scene.

~B~

His gauntlet covered fingers curled into a fist. He threatened lowly, “You thought you could get out of this by running? The trial began today, they are calling witnesses tomorrow morning, and you better be there.”

Reuben Sarcoma's ex-flunky was shaking in terror, but he denied, “You think I’m worried about you, if I turn up in that courtroom I’m dead no ifs or buts, man.”

Batman grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. He snarled, “Dead, you’re worried about being dead? Dead for you is the easy option, Louie. If you don’t turn up tomorrow I’ll haunt you forever, you’ll always be looking over your shoulder, and in the end you will wish that you were dead.”

The guy was still shaking his head in denial. His non-cooperation was pissing him off and Batman’s fist rose to strike. But before it made contact, it was caught in mid-air in a vicelike grip.

A stern voice said, “You don’t want to do that.”

As Batman's attention shifted, the flunky took the opportunity and he scarpered down the dark alley. Batman breathed deeply and he growled, “Get your damned hands off of me.”

He continued to hold on to him, but he said quietly with a familiarity that wasn’t warranted, “I would’ve thought battering people was below your dignity.”

He warned, “I said get off me.”

Superman sighed, “Batman…”

Did he think he was fucking joking? 

Batman reached into his utility belt with his free hand and he pulled out the piece of green meteor he had acquired in case anything like this ever occurred. At once, he felt the grip weaken. He went into action and he grasped him around his throat and threw him up against the wall. 

Superman’s hands grasped and tried to pull Batman’s hand from around his throat. For a few moments, it was almost a struggle. But when it failed, the Kryptonian gazed at him with agony in his expression filled eyes. He choked out, “Why?”

Batman smiled cruelly, “You think you can tell me what to do, you think you can hold me down like some alpha wolf huh?”

Superman was shaking his head with incomprehension. Batman ran his thumb over Superman’s throat. He said lowly, “Nobody gets the better of me, not some two-bit hood, and not even someone like you.”

Superman’s jaw tensed and Batman saw determination in those eyes as then Superman managed to summon up enough strength to throw an all or nothing punch. Batman winced as the blow made him reel and loosen his grip and he held his jaw. 

In the seconds while he regained his balance, he expected Superman to escape but as he returned his gaze to him, he saw Superman was tottering unbalanced still in too much pain to do anything. Batman gripped the Kryptonite tightly, and he lunged for him and he pinned him back into place against the wall. Superman winced. He was turning pale. He swallowed again and again against Batman’s gloved hand. Batman sneered, “Almost had me then, but I guess it’s true what they say about this stuff.”

Then the alien began sweating, and panting trying to breathe. He pleaded, “Please.”

He gazed at him as his body was wracked with pain, Batman’s eyes focused on Superman’s mouth, it was open, and he was making distracting breathy little gasps.

The power he held over him, and those little sounds coming from him, those eyes gazing at him gave him a buzz. He felt something curl deep inside himself. Then Superman begged again, “Please stop.”

He sneered at him for begging, for being so distracting, for causing him to feel, and do something that wasn’t normally in him. Then he stepped away and released him and Superman fell down to the dirty ground, still weak still sick.

Batman backed off slowly while still holding the green poison, watching, on guard as Superman tried to recover. Then while he was still weakened, Batman disappeared into the night.

~S~

He was on all fours, gasping for breath as he watched the son of a bitch back off and disappear into the shadows. As the pain subsided, he slumped down and sat on the ground. Superman wiped his forehead of the sweat that had gathered there. He glanced at the reflected solar energy coming off the moon and waited for his powers to return. It wouldn’t take long he knew, the exposure had only been minutes. But damn it, it had fucking hurt as it always did when he was exposed to it.

What the hell was that bastard doing with Kryptonite anyway? 

He was always aware that some criminal might have it, he knew Lex definitely had some on him, you know just in case. But Batman was supposed to be a hero for god’s sake. Well Clark had given him that benefit of the doubt. A lot of people said Batman was a psychopath, they also said Superman was naïve; he wasn’t, not as much as they thought anyway but he really believed that someone helping people someone protecting the normal citizens of the world was a good guy. 

He laughed hollowly. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

~B~

The following day in the courtroom, as Bruce entered he saw the reporter from yesterday already seated. He saw two men, one a uniformed cop and another dark-skinned man walk over and speak to him. Clark glanced up and flashed a surprisingly radiant smile at them. Then they all had a conversation. Bruce found himself a seat. As more people entered the courtroom, Clark nodded as if agreeing to something. Then the other men left the courtroom. 

Clark Kent glanced around and their eyes met again, and Clark gave him a glimmer of that smile from before. Bruce nodded in return.

Then their attentions were diverted as the guards brought in the defendant. 

As the session continued, Bruce was gratified and relieved when his little friend from last night’s name was called to the stand and the guy actually entered the courtroom. So Louie had figured out who was the scarier prospect. Bruce smiled smugly to himself. Out the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the reporter had caught it. Clark frowned and then his gaze flicked to the witness and his eyes followed him to the stand. 

He watched as Louie kept licking his lips nervously as he was sworn in. The weasel was doing his best not to let his gaze meet Reuben’s own. 

As the prosecutor asked the first simple question, “Is the defendant known to you?”

The weasel’s eyes darted to Sarcoma’s, and the guy all but wet his pants. As he began to tremble, Bruce whispered under his breath, “Come on don’t lose it.”

As the words left his mouth, the reporter’s head turned and he glanced back at him. Bruce’s own eyes widened as he thought; ‘He couldn’t have heard that.’

~S~

Their gazes met again and Clark turned away quickly and watched as the weasel squirmed in his seat. Finally, the guy stuttered, “I don’t know that guy. I never saw him before.”

The whole courtroom let out a groan of impatience and of frustration. Clark was disappointed and Bruce Wayne ground his teeth silently.

Clark cringed as Sarcoma’s flunky left the stand after a useless testimony. A little voice in the back of his mind thought the little punk deserved that beating from Batman last night. But the truth was hitting this guy was never going to help matters.

He glanced at Bruce Wayne and saw how pissed off he looked. Clark wondered if he was pissed off enough to reveal to him his interest in this case. 

~*~

As a recess was called for lunch, and everyone arose from their seats. Clark’s gaze instinctively found Bruce’s and then Bruce walked over to him. He was surprised that he would seek him out. Clark smiled at his approach and said humorously, “So you made it in here today, I assume nothing more interesting happened?”

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly, “No it didn’t, Mr Kent.”

The reporter in him probed, “You want to tell me your secret now or later?”

Bruce smiled, “No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch.”

Clark was pleasantly surprised and he smiled at him with his eyes through his lenses, “That would be nice.”

~*~

They were seated in a restaurant around the corner from the courthouse. It wasn’t an expensive eatery but it wasn’t fast food either. The waiter came over with the wine list and Bruce asked, “You’re not driving later are you?”

Clark shook his head, “No my office isn’t too far away.”

Bruce chose a nice refreshing wine and then as the waiter disappeared, he nodded sagely, “Ah yes the Daily Planet Building, one of Metropolis’ last examples of great old fashioned architecture.”

He chuckled, “Are you trying to dispel all my preconceived expectations of you?”

His companion frowned, “Huh?”

“You attend court cases that shouldn’t even be on your radar and now you’re a connoisseur of classic architecture?” Clark explained.

~B~

Bruce grinned in return, “There are some lovely old buildings in Gotham if you’re lucky enough to get close to them.”

Clark smiled that radiant smile at him, and Bruce murmured, “You’ve got a great smile.”

The reporter’s eyes widened with surprise behind the lenses of his glasses. Bruce was surprised by his own comment just as much as Clark was. He was fully aware that in the past there had been times where he had been more conscious of how attractive another man was than he should if he was going to classify himself as entirely heterosexual but he had never crossed any lines. Until now that is…

Clark’s eyes darted about, and his eyelashes fluttered and then he finally met his gaze again.

At Clark’s reaction, he shrugged it off and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

He said shyly, “It’s okay, um… don’t worry. It’s fine, um thank you Bruce.”

Bruce laughed lightly at his response, and said, “Come on let’s order our lunch.” 

Then he looked away and motioned to the waiter to come and take their order. 

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Eclipse 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,102  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The trial continues and the boys get to know each other.

~S~

Clark gazed at the man across from him. He hadn’t let himself think about it before but after his compliment, it allowed his own inclinations to come to the fore of his mind. He had to admit Bruce was incredibly handsome. It was kind of exciting to be a source of interest of someone whose reputation was based on how sexy he was supposed to be. His created persona had all but nixed any romantic interest male or female.

Clark licked his lips, and he saw Bruce’s gaze follow his tongue. He smiled shyly. This was crazy, he hadn’t even known Bruce Wayne was gay – well bisexual or whatever. He continued watching as Bruce ordered his lunch assuredly but casually. Maybe he was reading too much into it, all he said was he liked his smile.

Embarrassingly he stuttered as he ordered his own lunch. He adjusted his glasses reflexively and then winced as his act became real.

He took a deep breath and he told himself, ‘Calm down you’re over thinking it. This is normal. You’re just having lunch with the man. Grow up and get back to the story.’

~*~

As they ate their meal, they discussed the case. Clark inquired, “You seemed quite chagrined when that lackey guy denied any knowledge of Sarcoma.”

He noticed as Bruce swallowed to wet his mouth before he spoke, “Well it’s kind of hard to get charges to stick when the witnesses deny even knowing him.”

He shrugged, and replied, “It’s true but didn’t you see the guy, he must’ve been really terrified to testify in front of Sarcoma.”

His companion replied seriously, “He was definitely scared, but not scared enough.”

Clark frowned at him in question. However, Bruce sidestepped and he motioned with his knife and fork, and asked, “How are you enjoying your lunch?”

Although it was his job, he didn’t want to pry. He knew what it was like being on the other end of that kind of situation and he didn’t like it at all. So he let him off the hook and complimented, “It was really nice; the company even nicer.”

Bruce smiled at him, “Good.”

~B~

Long after darkness fell, Batman tracked the little weasel down and he cornered him in a dark grimy alley. The flunky hollered, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I told you last night Louie what was coming if you didn't testify." Batman told him lowly.

"I did I did testify." he cried.

"No, you shit your pants and probably helped your scumbag boss to get off, that’s what you did."

He lifted his arm and punched him in the face. Louie whimpered in pain and crossed his arms over his head and face. He looked at him with disgust and was on the verge of doing it again when from down the alleyway a voice stated, "You really are a charmer aren't you."

He turned and glared at his brightly dressed nemesis that seemed out of place in a dirty place like this. He snarled, "You stopped me hitting this weasel last night and today he denied all knowledge of Sarcoma. So you see what your meddling caused…”

The Kryptonian replied stonily, “If he'd been sitting in the witness box with a broken nose or a black eye it wouldn’t have looked good to the jury would it, even if he had told the truth?”

Batman narrowed his gaze in question, he asked, “That’s why you stopped me, no goody two shoes reason?”

Superman didn’t speak he just looked at him.

Batman was relieved that he had taken the precaution of lining his cowl with a thin layer of lead when he had first heard about the alien and his x-ray vision, at the same time he had procured the Kryptonite.

He’d had enough of his interfering and he sneered, "Get out of here."

"You think I’m going to walk away and let someone… even someone like him get beat up?" Superman said with some amusement.

"You better." he threatened.

Louie scurried off into the darkness of the alley unseen and unnoticed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Superman warned him with steel in his voice. 

He sneered again. He reached into his utility belt for the Kryptonite but before he managed it, Superman moved in a blur and with both his hands took hold of Batman’s gauntlet covered wrists, he shook them away from his belt, and the piece of Kryptonite slipped from his grasp and chimed as it hit the ground and bounced away. Superman pinned Batman’s hands to the wall above his head. He struggled but it was no use against unsurmountable strength.

Batman gazed at the Kryptonian so close, almost body to body and he gazed right back. Batman swallowed to wet his dry mouth, and he goaded, “What’re you going to do now?”

He saw a momentary confusion in those exquisite eyes and a smug little smile came to Batman’s lips.

Superman sneered, “Why don’t you fuck off back to Gotham where you belong.”

Batman glared at him and then in a blink of his eyes, his hands were released and Superman was gone.

~S~

Superman dropped out of super-speed. He stopped in his tracks a mile away and then he questioned his own actions. What was he doing going forward at a guy with Kryptonite, had he gone insane? The guy just pissed him off. Just the fact that he had the arrogance to think he was going to get the drop on him a second time wound Clark up. 

He enjoyed having his powers but he never really relished the control they could give him, never actually thought about it really. But just then pinning Batman to that wall, showing the bastard he couldn’t win without surprise on his side, it had been kind of… hot… no, no not hot what the hell was he thinking now.

He recalled how he had sworn at him telling him to go home. Even that wasn’t usual for him. 

It seemed Batman had definitely got under his invulnerable skin, but he was determined he wasn’t going to tangle with the asshole again if he could help it. 

Damn it there he went swearing again.

~B~

The next morning, Clark and Bruce bumped into each other on the way to the courthouse. They smiled at each other and walked down the sidewalk towards the courthouse together, Clark said in conversation, “Hey, don’t look so worried, you know everything isn’t lost. Even if they don’t convict him of extortion they can still get him on the other two counts, attempting to bribe a cop and assaulting a police officer.”

Bruce commented, “Yeah as long as the cops aren’t scared off too.”

Clark grinned, “No I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

As they reached the courthouse steps, the two guys that Clark had been talking to the day before were there. Clark smiled in greeting and he introduced them, “Bruce Wayne this is Officer Dan Turpin and this is Detective John Jones.”

He shook both their hands firmly, and Clark commented slyly, “Bruce was worried that Sarcoma had scared the police witnesses off too.”

Dan Turpin laughed and joked, “I guess Sarcoma didn’t like the handcuffs but it’ll take more than a right hook to keep me off the stand.”

John Jones said with more composure, “There’s nothing on Earth that could tempt me to forfeit my duties.” Then he added with humour, “A life time supply of cookies might’ve done the trick though.”

Clark snorted with laughter beside him. He said to John, “You better keep that quiet I’m sure there’s a criminal out there that might try it if they knew.”

John Jones gazed at Clark with a look of fond tolerance, and Clark touched Bruce’s shoulder, “Come on let’s find a seat. We’ll see you two in there.” 

~*~

As they entered, it was automatic to sit together. Bruce asked Clark, “So I guess those guys are friends of yours?”

“I’ve known them both a few years, we have worked together before.” 

“Worked together… you mean you use them as sources?” he assumed.

Clark shook his head distractedly, “No…” then he seemed to focus, “I mean I’ve gone undercover before and kind of coordinated with them to make some arrests.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise and then he narrowed his gaze as he asked, “Undercover...?”

The reporter raised an eyebrow and nodded.

He chuckled lightly and said, “Sorry about my disbelief it’s just that I’m surprised, you don’t seem like the type to be able to pull something like that off.”

Clark chuckled in return, “Good.”

Bruce frowned and Clark shook his head and just smiled with private amusement. He started to feel like he was dealing with someone more dangerous than he looked. Before Bruce could dig further, the court officials returned and he knew his curious questions would have to wait.

They observed the proceedings as at first Dan Turpin took to the stand and described Reuben’s arrest and subsequent heated reprisal. 

The defence claimed that Sarcoma as an innocent man had lashed out in fear and confusion as he was being treated roughly by Officer Turpin at the time of his arrest; while the prosecution went on to hold up Dan’s spotless record, and his reputation as a clean cop.

Some of the jury was nodding along. Obviously, in Metropolis Turpin’s reputation was well known to the citizens. Bruce glanced at Clark out the corner of his eyes. Clark caught him, and just nodded along. He whispered, “Danny’s a good cop.”

Bruce nodded in acceptance of Clark’s opinion. It was good to know a precinct had at least one you could count on. For a moment, he thought fondly of Jim, he had been just as annoyed that his department hadn’t arrested Reuben Sarcoma as Bruce was.

A while later John Jones came to the stand and he explained the circumstances of how the Metropolis PD interest in Reuben Sarcoma came about. How they had placed him under surveillance. Then how when the police had raided a hideout where he was setting up a Metropolis division of his organisation, Reuben had offered Detective Jones money to look the other way. Jones refused, and Reuben was arrested by Officer Turpin and placed into custody.

A while later the court was adjourned for the day. As they watched everyone begin to clear out, Bruce wondered, “Your friend mentioned in his testimony an informant who suggested putting Sarcoma under surveillance, do you know who the original informant was?”

Clark sighed subtly and then turned his head and faced him, he said, “I think it was Superman.”

“What?” he asked in surprise.

The reporter nodded.

Bruce asked, “How come he wasn’t mentioned in the news, or even in this courtroom?”

Clark gazed at him a long time but before he could answer, Clark’s attention was diverted as his friends John and Dan came in and sat with them. Dan smiled and asked, “How did we do?”

Clark replied, “You did great, both of you.” his gaze went to John and asked, “How do you think it went?”

John raised an eyebrow and said neutrally, “I believe the jury was well disposed to accept our testimony.”

The reporter nodded, and said simply, “Good.”

Bruce felt the underlying familiarity of the men present. He wanted to ask about Superman’s involvement with the case. He wanted to ask why that involvement wasn’t revealed during the trial. He weighed up the men present, especially the reporter sitting next to him. He came to the conclusion that if he started asking questions then that would encourage Clark Kent to start asking questions of his own. Ones that Bruce had been lucky that Clark hadn’t been insistent on asking before.

He decided he would find out his own way.

Tonight

~*~

It was late at night. He rappelled up and landed on a high rooftop in the city that he was visiting. He spoke. He didn’t shout. Either this would work or it wouldn’t. He said, “Superman, I think you can guess who this is. I have some questions that I want answering.”

Then he shut up and waited. 

He paced the rooftop for a while. Then he sighed internally, disappointed that he wasn’t going to get the answers that he wanted. He jumped in surprise, as the alien appeared suddenly floating in the sky just off the side of the building in front of him. 

He chided himself for being caught out, and even worse being caught being caught out. He said with purpose, “I didn’t think you were coming.”

The Kryptonian narrowed his gaze and said with repugnance, “I do have better things to do than talk to you.”

Batman laughed hollowly, “You didn’t have better things to do last night or the night before.”

He saw Superman swallow and then he sneered, “Last night wasn’t about you and you know it.”

Batman noticed Superman’s distance, how he was still floating in mid-air out of reach. He smirked, “You scared of me, Superman?”

Superman’s lip curled in distaste. He said, “Scared…? No, I’m just not stupid enough to go anywhere near you.”

He didn’t know why but the idea that he was making someone that powerful wary was intoxicating. He hummed lowly, “I think you are.”

“Why would I be scared of…” he glanced over him, “Someone like you?”

He told him with cruel enjoyment, “Because someone like me could’ve killed you the other night, you were like a helpless little puppy begging me to stop.”

He saw Superman’s eyes flare with anger as he snapped, “This helpless puppy could slice your fucking head off with one glance.”

Batman laughed in shock and in pleasure. “My… my I guess you’re not the docile rescue dog you lead the world to believe you are, are you?”

Superman glanced off to the dark horizon, and his jaw tensed. He just floated there his cape flapping gently in the breeze. Then he let out a calming breath. He returned his gaze to him and asked, “Just tell me what you want.”

As he ordered his thoughts, Batman stared at him. He had almost forgotten the point of this meeting. Why was he so distracting? Why did he get such a buzz out of playing with him so damned much?

He got to the point and asked, “You say last night wasn’t about me. I found out that you were involved with Reuben Sarcoma’s arrest.”

Superman just gazed at him and gave him nothing. 

Batman groaned internally as even his silence provoked him and he demanded, “So are you going to tell me why your name wasn’t mentioned in the trial?”

The Kryptonian asked his own question instead, “How did you find out that I was involved in the case, not many people know that information?”

He thought of his new reporter friend for a moment and then he said glibly, “I have my sources.”

At that moment, he saw something in Superman’s eyes something knowing but unreadable. Batman didn’t know what it could be, and that pissed him off. He demanded, “So why weren’t you mentioned?”

He saw a flash of humour there in his eyes, as Superman then said, “That’s none of your business.”

Batman scowled and he growled, “You fucking…”

In a blink of his eyes, he was pinned to the nearest wall by his throat, and Superman was in his face. Superman said in a quiet but serious tone, “You see you can threaten me all you want, but when it comes down to it, you can walk away right now only if I let you.”

Batman glared at him. He wasn’t choking him, just holding him, and somehow that was worse on his dignity. He clawed at his fingers in vain.

The Kryptonian gazed at him up so close. His unearthly eyes seemed to focus on Batman’s lips for a second before he whispered, “I told you you’re not in control anymore.”

A shiver went through Batman’s body, he growled as that thing inside that had been awakened the other night slinked further down into his belly. 

Superman glanced at his mouth again as the sound emanated from him. Then he seemed to release him and step away in slow motion. Batman’s instincts fired all at once and he reached for his belt. It happened in a blur, he was grabbed and spun around and his body hit the wall face first, and Superman was at his back. He warned next to his cowl covered ear, “What did I just finish telling you?”

Batman winced and he tried to struggle but it was still no use. So in the end he stayed still. It seemed like a long time but it was probably only seconds. In the cold night air, he could smell the warmth radiating off the man of steel. He felt Superman’s body pressed against his. Even through the Batsuit, he could sense his own ass nestled against Superman’s crotch. 

His own body reacted, his cock flexed behind his armour. He swallowed against it and uttered quietly, “You can let me go.”

“You promise not to try anything?” the alien requested.

“I promise.” He breathed.

He was released, and he turned around slowly. As he finished the turn, he realised that Superman was again floating off the side of the building out of reach. Then Superman met his gaze and said archly, “Like I’d believe anything you say to me.”

Batman glared at him and then Superman flashed him a full on smile before turning and flying away.

~S~

Superman flew off to the horizon. He laughed out loud. Bruce Wayne was Batman. It was hilarious. He remembered Batman’s threats and obvious dislike of him; he compared it to Bruce who loved his smile so much. No wonder Bruce was so interested in the Sarcoma case. It must annoy a guy like Batman that he couldn’t take down his own city’s criminal underbelly.

For one of the first times in life he was going to enjoy having the upper hand. He was so looking forward to seeing his new friend tomorrow morning. He was going to have some fun.

~B~

Batman stared after him with his eyes wide. 

He knew that smile. 

He swallowed and promised silently, ‘This isn’t over Clark.’

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Eclipse 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,907  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The battle of wills continues

~S~

The following morning, Clark left the elevator and made his way to his office. He entered to find Lois asleep on the couch in the corner. Her shoes were lying on the floor askew but otherwise she looked as though she had collapsed on the couch after pulling an all-nighter. Her computer was still on, and Clark walked over to it. As he peered closer, Lois grumbled blearily, "Step away from the story."

Clark rolled his eyes and glanced at her. He told her, "I do have my own story; I don't need to steal yours, whatever it’s about."

His desk mate sat up, her hair was a mess, and she slapped her lips together trying to get rid of the cottonmouth sensation. She muttered, "So how’re you handling all the excitement down at the courthouse?"

Clark thought about his new friend and his alter ego for a moment, their lunch date, and his revelation. He told Lois, "Oh it's fine, actually this is only a pit stop before I head over there today."

Lois gazed up at him from the couch. She knocked some strands of hair away from her face and then beseeched him, "Could you get me some coffee before you go?"

He smiled with affection. He had looked after his friend after an all-nighter like this before and many hangovers as well. "Of course." he said with amusement.

She smiled, “Thanks Smallville, you’re the best.”

He said humorously, “Tell me that again when you’ve woken up properly.”

She winced and whimpered, “Coffee now.”

Clark chuckled as he left the office. He headed for the break room. He walked in and began pouring Lois her coffee, when Jimmy popped his head around the corner. He said, “Hey Mr Kent, the Chief wants to see you in his office.”

He nodded, “Okay I’ll be there in a minute.”

The younger man’s eyebrows rose as one and Clark sighed, “I know, I know.”

Jimmy grinned, “You’re a brave man Mr Kent.”

He reached out and passed Jimmy Lois’ cup of coffee, “Can you get this to Lois for me please.”

“Sure Mr Kent.”

~*~

Clark knocked on his editor’s office door and then walked in. Perry White glanced up at him, “Ah come on in Kent.”

Clark entered fully and asked, “What can I do for you Mr White?”

The older man grumbled, “What you can do for me kid is get me a story. You’ve been down at the courthouse three days and all I’m getting is a commentary. What’s the news?”

He gazed at his editor and sighed internally. The news was he had a front-page headline story and couldn’t use it or tell anyone about it. Yeah maybe if he was someone else he might not give a damn and tell the whole world that playboy Bruce Wayne was the nutcase running around Gotham dressed as a bat. They might be at loggerheads but Clark couldn’t out him. So instead Clark smiled tightly adjusted his glasses and told his boss, “It’s just been run of the mill trial stuff up till now Mr White.”

Perry gazed at him with despair, “You know if Lane was down there she’d have found an angle somewhere.”

Clark gazed back.

Perry harrumphed, “Go on kid. Get out of here.”

He turned and headed for the door, and then Perry called out, “Clark…” he turned back and Perry smiled, “That was a great dinner you cooked up at the weekend, your mom must have taught you your way around a stove huh?”

Clark nodded, “That she did.”

Perry waved him off, “Go and find a story.”

He left Perry’s office and walked back towards his own office. He saw Jimmy rushing on past him. Clark reached out and stopped him, “What’s the matter Jimmy?”

Jimmy looked harassed, “Ms Lane wants a bagel and some coffee from the café across the street, I better go.”

The cub photographer rushed off and Clark shook his head. He re-entered his office and complained, “Jimmy’s not your own personal gofer you know Lois.”

Lois stated, “Jimmy likes helping me – us, it makes him feel important.” Clark sighed loudly and Lois scolded, “Don’t stand there sighing, I thought you had to get down town. You don’t want to miss all that excitement going on down there.”

Clark’s mind turned to the courthouse and the man whom he was going to see there. An impish smile came to his lips of its own accord. 

~B~ 

Later that morning Bruce entered the courtroom. He found himself a seat again at the back and waited. Five minutes later the door opened again and Clark Kent entered. He glanced around until his eyes fell on Bruce already sitting there. Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other. Then Clark smiled at him. 

He walked over and sat down next to Bruce. He said by way of greeting, “Fancy seeing you here again.”

Bruce studied the man before him. Although his disguise appeared simple, Bruce silently applauded the ingeniousness of it. Nobody expected Superman to have a normal life, so who would expect the average Joe sitting next to them was a super powered alien hero. The glasses didn’t hide the very attractive man he was, but they gave him an aura of human weakness that distanced him from who he really was. As his gaze lingered on him, Clark asked him softly, “What…?”

He blinked and he gave him a friendly smile, “Nothing… I was just thinking…”

“About what?” he asked.

He shook his head in faux bashfulness. 

Clark smiled in response and then he gasped in concern, “Oh my, what happened to your cheek?”

Bruce reached up and touched the graze. He gazed at the man who had caused it when he threw him face first against the wall last night. 

Clark’s brow creased and he reached out and caressed it gently, he said softly, “What happened?”

He was irritated but also bemused. He had regained the upper hand in this dogfight, and his opponent still had no idea. 

He reached up and covered Clark’s hand with his own, and he pulled it away slowly. He uttered, “It’s okay, I just tripped over in my hotel suite last night.”

Their hands stayed in contact for a few lingering moments.

He tried to evaluate his nemesis. His hands were soft but not abnormally so, not any more so than any other man who had a desk job hands would be. His touch was gentle. Again, he must have extremely honed senses to judge the pressure so it wasn’t too hard or too light.

Clark’s eyes remained on their hands before he slipped his hand away gently. He glanced around the room and then glanced back at Bruce almost bashfully. 

Bruce began to study his body when Reuben Sarcoma was led into court. He winced realising his whole focus had been dragged away from the reason he had come to Metropolis in the first place. 

Bruce unconsciously scowled at the scumbag for interrupting his new interest.

~S~

Clark had watched Bruce Wayne studying him. He saw a flash of annoyance when Clark had asked about the graze on his cheek. He wasn’t hundred per cent sure but he was starting to think that maybe Batman had made his own discovery. That he had figured out Clark’s identity too.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, or the fact Bruce was still being so charming. If Bruce was that good at not showing his true emotions, Clark wasn’t sure if he wanted to play those kinds of games. But there was another part of him, a darker part deep inside him that wanted to play, wanted to push and know how good Bruce Wayne actually was.

~B~

After today’s recess for lunch was called, his reporter friend leaned in and asked, “What do you want to do while we wait?”

Bruce turned to face him, and asked wryly, “What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to grab a sandwich?”

He smiled and asked cheekily, “Are you paying this time?”

Clark grinned in return, “Go on then, I’ll buy you a soda too if you want.”

He shook his head with involuntary liking for this man and walked side by side with him, out of the courtroom, the courthouse and across the street to a deli. They returned to the courthouse steps, and sat down and tucked into their sandwiches. As they ate Clark asked, “So are you returning to Gotham after they’re finished in there?”

He remembered Superman telling Batman to fuck off back to Gotham the other night. He gazed at the man in front of him. He liked the idea of refuting the man’s order straight to his face, and he grinned, “Actually I was thinking of staying for a few extra days at least.”

Clark swallowed his mouthful of sandwich slowly and he asked in a murmur, “You think you’ve got a reason to hang around?”

He asked playfully, “You tell me?”

His eyelashes fluttered behind his glasses and he said, “I guess that depends on if you think it’s worth your while staying.”

Bruce took a gulp of his soda. He licked his lips, and said deliberately, “I think it might be very worth my while, Clark.”

His nemesis’ eyes shone at him. Clark took a swig of his own soda and then said, “Then I think you should stay then.”

~*~

After the afternoon session, the judge announced that the lawyer’s summing up would take place tomorrow morning before dismissing the court. 

As everyone else got up to leave Clark commented, “If we get the result we want it; at least it will be one less criminal on the street thanks to Superman.”

His gaze darted to Clark’s, he ground his teeth and then questioned, “Thanks to Superman?”

His nemesis held his gaze but said casually, “Yeah, I mean Sarcoma comes from your town, but that crackpot Batman did nothing about him.”

Bruce wanted to punch the superior bastard but knew it would be a waste of time. Also, it would reveal what he knew about him, as well as ruin his plans. Instead, he replied, “I guess there are more criminals in Gotham than Metropolis. Batman was probably too busy.”

Clark chuckled, “Probably, Batman does seem to like to focus on the nut jobs who like to play dress up, probably didn’t even notice a guy like Sarcoma.”

He tensed his jaw and said, “So I suppose Superman sees and knows all.”

His nemesis shrugged, “I don’t know about that but… take last night, I heard in the newsroom that Superman stopped five crimes and helped a pregnant lady change her flat tyre last night. I wonder what Batman was doing last night.”

Bruce didn’t know if Superman had done those things earlier in the evening or later last night, but he knew where they had been in between those times. His mind flashed to their meeting last night. He remembered Superman’s body pressed against his, and how wicked it had felt. He glanced at him, at his soft mouth and Clark smiled slowly at him. Then Clark said, “Anyway whatever those two do it doesn’t concern us.”

~S~

He watched, as Bruce appeared to mull something over, and then his companion turned to him and asked, “How about I give you a lift home?”

Clark agreed curiously, “Okay.”

As Clark sat in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini, he gazed surreptitiously at the driver. He was almost positive that Bruce knew who he was, but what he hadn’t figured out was whether he had realised that Clark had figured him out also. He decided to go with it until he knew one way or another.

~B~

Bruce drove as Clark gave him directions to his apartment. He pulled up outside the block and looked up at the building. There was nothing palatial about it but some apartments had tiny balconies and flower planters on the windowsills. Clark followed his gaze and said, “It works for me.”

He frowned and shook his head, “No, that’s not… it looks nice.”

Clark gave him a small pleased smile. 

Bruce contemplated his options. What exactly was he doing here, what were his objectives, his goals for following this through? He wasn’t a hundred per cent sure. 

Then Clark said politely, “Thanks for the ride.”

As he reached for the door handle, Bruce said, “Clark…” he stopped, and turned back to face him, and Bruce continued, “Do you remember the other day at the restaurant…?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah.”

He reached out along the headrests and he played his fingers against the hairs at Clark’s nape. Clark stilled, licked his lips nervously, and gazed out the windshield. Bruce asked in a murmur, “Your reaction to what I said, was it shyness, or because I made you uncomfortable?”

He licked his lips again. He glanced at him out the corner of his eye and nodded, “I… I am shy.”

Bruce felt a flicker of affection for him at the stutter and confession, but he quickly remembered whom he was dealing with. He told him seductively, “Shyness can be overcome with perseverance.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Clark asked with a touch of uneasiness.

“Maybe not, but I’m willing to take a gamble to get the rewards.”

Clark faced him. His cheeks had pinked and his eyes twinkled with pleasure. He asked quietly, “You think you’ve got what it takes?”

He locked gazes with him and nodded, “I think I’m going to come out on top.”

His nemesis smiled slowly at him.

~S~ 

It was early evening, as Clark made a scan of the city with his super hearing and then his vision. He spotted the average looking car parked in an area near Suicide Slum. He checked he was alone and then he blurred into the passenger seat.

His friend didn’t jump at his sudden appearance but he raised a tolerant brow. He commented, “You must scare your human friends to death doing that.”

Clark grinned at his non-human friend, “But not you huh, J'onn?”

J'onn Jonzz or at the moment Detective John Jones gave him a nod of acknowledgement. “So what can I do for you Kal-El, it might have escaped your notice but I am on a stake out.”

He saw the flask of coffee and a packet of chocolate cookies on the dashboard. He smiled tightly and admitted, “I did notice but I need to talk to you about something.”

“Really, about what?” the detective asked.

“You remember that guy from the courthouse yesterday…”

J'onn took a breath and nodded, “You seemed to like him very much.”

Clark frowned, “No… I mean yes I did yesterday but…”

At his flustered speech his friend suggested, “I’m not sure I’m the one you should be talking to, wouldn’t you feel better talking to Ms Lane or maybe even Oliver about this.”

He winced and tried to explain, “No, that’s not what this is about, J'onn.” He took a breath and asked, “Didn’t you sense anything from him yesterday?”

“I don’t usually invade other people’s privacy especially civilians unless there’s just cause.”

Clark exclaimed, “Ha but that’s the point he’s not…” he stopped, he thought about betraying a coincidence but then again he trusted J'onn and Bruce hadn’t confided in him anyway. He decided to be open with him, “I found out that Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

His friend looked thoughtful but unruffled by the news. He simply stated, “It explains his presence at the court and his interest in a Gotham criminal.”

“Well yeah, I know but the thing is he didn’t tell me, I don’t think he’d ever tell me anything. Actually I think he hates me, but now I think he’s figured out who I am too.”

“So Batman is not an ally, and you think maybe he’s going to come after you?” his friend asked.

Clark swallowed, “Maybe, he asked me out on a date.”

J'onn rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Are you sure you don’t want to call Oliver in Star City?”

“Damn it, J'onn it’s not like that.” Clark insisted.

“Did you say yes?”

“Yeah.” he shrugged.

His Martian friend gazed at him stoically.

“Listen…” he sighed, “…at the moment I’m just trying to figure out what he’s up to, and why he asked me out.”

“You have lived on this planet for most of your life and you haven’t figured out why a human asks another on a date?”

Clark squinted at him, “Very funny.”

J'onn smiled, “I’m getting there.”

“Okay, I just wanted to give you the heads up in case I end up dead or something.”

“Dead…?” J'onn asked in surprise, and then he focused on him intently. Clark knew he was reading him, and then J’onn said, “You didn’t tell me he had already tried to kill you.”

Clark shrugged, “That’s why I think he hates me. Anyway I better get going; I have to get ready for my date.”

J'onn reached out, “Kal-El – Clark be careful.”

“You know me.” He said lightly.

“I do, so I repeat be careful.” He warned him.

Clark Kent smiled and then super-sped home to his apartment.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Eclipse 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,061  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark go on their date.

~S~

Back at his apartment, Clark picked out his best suit from his closet. He went and had a shower and then he dressed. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He played with his hair trying to make it look as good as he could without looking too good. At the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be making the effort. It wasn’t as if it was a real date. Batman had to be up to something. 

He remembered Bruce complimenting his smile. God was that real. He didn’t even know now. How long exactly had Bruce Wayne known who he was? Batman had this reputation for being a great detective; he knew that about the man. Maybe he had known all along and was just playing him. 

Shit. Now wasn’t that going to make him feel good about himself if it turned out to be true?

God he should have known. He winced remembering how good he had felt believing he had Bruce Wayne’s admiration. 

Clark returned his gaze to the mirror. Well he wasn’t going to let him win. He was going to play Bruce Wayne at his own game.

~B~

Later that evening, Bruce pulled his car up once again outside Clark Kent’s apartment block. He tapped at his steering wheel as he gazed up at the entrance. He considered leaving his car on the street and taking a walk up to his date’s apartment, call for him like a gentleman. But this wasn’t about romancing his rival, actually, he still wasn’t sure what his end game was, but the lure of getting the better of him was too great to ignore.

His attention was drawn to the door again as the man in question exited. Clark Kent gazed down at him from the stoop. Then he flashed him that smile and then trotted down the steps and came to a stop next to Bruce’s car. Clark told him, “I wasn’t sure where you’re taking me; I assumed dinner so I dressed appropriately.”

Bruce’s eyes glanced over the charcoal suit Clark was wearing; it was a touch better quality than the suits he had worn for work the last few days. His hair was arranged with a bit more finesse too. Bruce met his gaze through his glasses and told the truth, “You look really good.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at the compliment. Then he got into the passenger seat. Then he glanced over Bruce’s appearance and returned the compliment, “You look good too.”

“Thanks.” He said wryly.

Clark then asked, “So where are you taking me?”

Bruce smiled, “You were right, we are going to dinner.” He eyed his date, “Don’t forget to buckle up, better safe than sorry.”

His date snorted and then reached over his shoulder for his seat belt.

~*~

They were escorted to their table in one of the finest restaurants in Metropolis by a fawning maître d’, who was pleased to have a billionaire like Bruce Wayne in his restaurant. They got comfortable in the seats, and they ordered some drinks. They met each other’s gaze across the table, and Clark cleared his throat and said conspiratorially, “So?”

Bruce’s lips kicked up at the edges and he leaned forward, “So?” 

Clark grinned at him, “What do you have to tell me?” 

He frowned in response to Clark’s amusement. Then he chuckled lightly and flattered, “I’m really pleased you agreed to give me a chance.”

The waiter arrived with their order. Clark reached for his glass, said thank you to the waiter and then he returned his attention to Bruce, and asked, “A chance to seduce me?”

The waiter almost fumbled Bruce’s drink, but caught it in time. Bruce glared across at his nemesis silently. When the waiter left again, Bruce reached for his glass and took a sip. He half sneered at him, “Thanks for that.”

Clark’s eyes widened in mock innocence, “Whatever do you mean?” Bruce glared even more and Clark chuckled, “So I guess your intention is to keep this thing between us under the radar.”

He bit out, “Discreet… I’d like you to be discreet.”

“Well I’d say you’re in trouble because none of the women you date seem to be discreet quite the opposite.”

He didn’t know why right now Clark had decided to try to nettle him. Instead, he slowed his pulse, took a breath, and said as debonair as he could manage, “Those women don’t matter, Clark. This thing between us is something different, something I want to be private.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and questioned in a murmur, “A private campaign of seduction.”

Bruce glanced into his glass. He smiled smugly at his quick recovery. He raised his eyes to the man in front of him. He’d had no clue that Superman was open to relationships with men; actually, he had never considered him being open to relationships of any kind. He tilted his head, “My strategy seems to be working better than expected.”

His nemesis lifted his drink and took a sip, then he said, “Maybe, or maybe you haven’t figured out the terrain yet. It might not be such an easy victory.”

He laughed silkily, “Oh I think I have everything worked out, and my victory will be long and drawn out.”

Clark breathed deeply. He blushed prettily and hummed, “Promises, promises.”

~S~

As they ate, Bruce smiled across at him. He asked, “So tell me about yourself Clark.”

Clark smiled in return and inquired, “What do you want to know?”

His date’s smile transformed into an almost shark like smile, “I want to know everything about you.”

He nodded along and thought, ‘I bet you do.’ If this were a normal date, he would tell him about his life, leave out the otherworldly bits, and still be able to tell essentially the truth. But this wasn’t normal. If Bruce knew he was Superman, telling him his story would put Batman at a definite advantage. 

Bruce smiled knowingly at his silence and teased, “Got something to hide?”

Clark cleared his throat. He thought if Batman was as good a detective as his reputation claimed there was no point in lying. Clark smiled shyly, “Actually, I was just trying to think of something interesting to tell you.”

His date’s smile softened and he encouraged, “Start at the beginning.”

He breathed deeply and began, “Well, I come from a small farming town called Smallville.” Bruce’s brow creased and Clark shrugged, “My dad’s family have always been farmers and my mom was originally a city girl from Metropolis.”

Bruce nodded, “Are your family still there in Smallville?”

Clark swallowed, “My mom she’s there, my dad died several years ago.” He reached for his wine and took a drink, tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, it always came when he thought of his dad even after all this time.

He glanced back to Bruce and saw he was being observed intently. As their eyes met, Clark saw something, something like pain something like sympathy. Then Bruce licked his lips and said quietly, “My parents died a long time ago.”

He nodded and revealed, “I know.”

Bruce’s jaw tightened and he said, “Everyone does.”

He knew what it was like to lose someone, you didn’t want to forget them, and you didn’t want everyone else to forget them either but it still hurt to talk about them. Clark tried to relieve the tension and he said, “Although I’m a farm boy at heart, I found myself drawn to the bright lights of the big city.” He chuckled, “Never thought I’d be dining out with the prince of Gotham City though.”

His attempt seemed to work as Bruce smiled, “Why not you’re the most captivating thing I’ve come across in Metropolis or Gotham.”

Although he was almost completely certain that was a load of bullshit, he found himself blushing at the compliment anyway. Bruce met his gaze and encouraged, “Tell me more.”

Clark smiled and began, “Well…”

~B~

After dinner at the restaurant, Bruce pulled the car up in front of Clark's place. They turned and glanced at each other and they smiled at each other with anticipation. Clark asked, “This plan of yours, does it entail coming upstairs?”

He squinted playfully at him and inquired, “I thought you said you’re shy, do you want me to come up?”

His nemesis told him, “Like you said at dinner, this thing between us is different.”

He gazed at him. It hadn’t been his intention to do this. It was true Clark Kent was a very attractive man, but the truth was he wouldn’t be doing this if he hadn’t figured out Superman’s identity. He wouldn’t be doing this if Superman hadn’t riled him up and pissed him off. 

He gazed into the exquisite ocean like pools that were Clark Kent’s eyes, and thought callously, wouldn’t it be the greatest of ways to show Superman who really had the upper hand, who really was in control. 

Bruce shifted and turned in the driver’s seat, met his gaze, and leaned in slowly. He saw a glimmer of something in Clark’s gaze, before he met him halfway. Their lips met slowly almost hesitantly. Their eyes were still open so he saw it as Clark pushed forward that extra half inch so the kiss was a real kiss and not dithering. 

That action not only awakened his competitive instincts but also knocked his pride a little. So he dove into the kiss and took Clark’s mouth.

Clark made a little noise of surprise and then their mouths opened together slowly. He saw Clark’s eyelids flutter closed as he hummed into Bruce’s mouth. Clark’s mouth was incredibly soft and their tongues lingered over the others. The desire it inspired in him surprised him and a whine escaped his own throat. 

Clark pulled away slowly and smiled lazily at him. “That was nice.”

Bruce growled unconsciously, and he grasped his jaw and kissed him again more deeply. Clark’s hand came up, and cupped his jaw and he returned the kiss. It was intense but languid and it wrapped around his senses. He breathed noisily through his nose and submerged himself in it. 

Then before he knew it Clark was pushing against his chest, pushing him away gently. Bruce panted and licked his lips and tried to re-orientate himself. He gazed at Clark longingly and questioningly.

Clark was gazing at him with an amused look in his eyes. Bruce swallowed and asked, “Why did you stop?”

His nemesis grinned and whispered, “I think that was a good enough first date kiss don’t you?”

His eyes widened and he glanced up at the apartment block, “I thought… didn’t you ask me up?”

Clark shook his head, “I asked you if you wanted to come up.”

He shook his head in confusion, “What’s the difference?”

His nemesis leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips, “The difference is what I will and what I won’t do on a first date.”

That proclamation jarred him. Although he didn’t know his own plan of attack, for the first time in his life, he was just winging it; but ‘dating’ Superman wasn’t part of any plan. He met his gaze, and he considered ending this right now, going home to Gotham and just wait until their paths crossed again to get his victory another way. 

Unconsciously he licked his lips again. That kiss… those kisses had been… unfathomably moreish, in the back of his mind he knew it was the best first kiss of his life. He glanced back up at the apartments. The idea of his complete victory was too delicious to back away from now. 

Clark’s gaze followed his to the building behind him. He pinched his lips to stop from chuckling and he said, “Maybe next time you might be invited up for a nightcap.”

He sighed with defeat and then nodded, “I’ll look forward to it.”

His date leaned in and kissed him chastely. He smiled against his lips saying, “So will I.”

~*~

He arrived at the courthouse. He was running late and today was the last day of the trial. Bruce entered to find his date from last night already seated. He walked over and scooted past another spectator, and Clark smiled and lifted his overcoat from the seat next to him. Bruce was gladdened that Clark had saved a seat for him. He took the seat, and leaned in and whispered, “Thanks.”

Clark mouthed, “Anytime.” at him.

Then they observed as the defence and the prosecution both gave their closing speeches. Bruce focused on the jury and prayed that they would come to the right verdict.

A while later the jury left to consider their verdict. And he invited, “Do you want to do something?”

His nemesis raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly, “Something?”

He chuckled, “Yeah.”

Clark swallowed slowly, “We don’t want to be gone for too long. We don’t know how long the jury will be deliberating.”

Bruce chuckled again. He told him, “I'll tell you what you think it over while I’m using the restroom.”

Bruce stood up and then left the courtroom.

~S~

Clark watched him go. He winced. Damn he didn’t know what he should do. He had enjoyed winding Bruce up yesterday and last night. He had given him the opportunity to finish this but Bruce seemed like he didn’t want to let it go. 

He had sensed Bruce’s hesitance last night when they had kissed. Well at first anyway and then he had seemed to throw himself into it. He hadn’t wanted to stop, and was more than disappointed when Clark didn’t let him upstairs. Clark just wasn’t sure where all this was coming from or going to. 

Bruce was attractive, okay more than attractive and Clark had really enjoyed his kisses last night. He was still curious to know what he was up to, he still wasn’t hundred per cent sure he knew he was Superman. For better or worse, Clark made a decision.

~*~

He opened the door to the restroom and entered. Bruce stared politely at the wall over the urinal and didn’t look over. Clark smirked and walked over to the urinal next to Bruce. He glanced at Bruce sideways and then his focus went to his cock as he took a leak. Then Clark murmured, “Nice.”

He saw Bruce jump slightly in surprise, then he turned his head as he realised it was him. Bruce groaned, “Shit.”

Clark laughed lightly, “Sorry.”

Bruce shook his head and admonished, “It’s not proper bathroom etiquette to…”

He murmured, “For straight guys.”

“I am straight…” Bruce blurted out.

Clark chortled, “Are you… because you had your tongue in a man’s mouth last night and you really seemed to enjoy it.”

Bruce flinched. He shook himself off, and put himself away and zipped up. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Clark watched him in the mirror as Bruce took a breath and then another. Bruce glanced up then and saw him watching him. Bruce swallowed and then he turned towards him. He walked forwards and hedged, “I told you last night this thing between us is different.”

He smiled knowingly, and then he walked him backwards slowly saying, “So you want to date me, but you don’t want anyone to know about it. You say you’re straight but you want to…” they reached the wall next to the sinks and Bruce’s back was against it and Clark leaned in and spoke against his lips, “kiss me.”

His gaze was on Clark’s mouth and then Bruce’s mouth fell open and he closed the gap and kissed him. A feeling of lust swept over Clark, and he cupped the back off Bruce’s head and deepened the kiss and Bruce moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss passionately. 

Clark pulled away slowly and asked, “So you’re straight?”

He held his gaze and admitted obliquely, “You make me feel things I haven’t felt before, and I want to get them out of my system before I go home to Gotham.”

Clark hissed through his teeth, and he asked coyly, “So it’s not love then?”

“The feelings I have for you are definitely not love.” He told him seriously.

Clark smirked, and said, “My mistake, I forgot for a second who I’m dealing with.”

He could tell that Bruce sensed his tension, Bruce reached out and caressed his cheek, and he asked, “You’re not mad are you?”

“No, Bruce I’m not mad, I’d be happy to help you see your pursuit out to the end.”

He raised an eyebrow in question, and Clark smiled, and leaned in and at the same time ran his thumb over Bruce’s zipper, “But you will have to date me first.”

“How about now?” Bruce asked eagerly.

Those kisses had been just as incredible as last night, but Clark was fully conscious of where they were. Clark chuckled, “We do have to go back into that courtroom soon.”

Then they heard voices and the restroom doors began to open, both their gazes turned and looked toward it at the same time. He regretfully released and backed away from him.

As a man entered to use the restroom, Clark and Bruce left. They re-entered the courtroom and took a seat.

~B~

As the verdict was revealed, Bruce sighed in relief that the scumbag got what he deserved. Beside him, Clark nodded sagely and asked, “You got what you came for?”

He would rather justice had been meted out in Gotham, but he replied, “It will do.”

Clark studied him silently. 

Bruce thought back to their conversation on the steps outside yesterday and their date last night. “Do you want to come to my hotel and spend the afternoon with me?”

He breathed deeply and said with regret, “I have to get back to my office and write up the story; my editor will kill me if I don’t hand in some kind of story. So I guess it’s time to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye for now but I’ll see you soon.”

Clark gazed at him and then he nodded, “Yeah.”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Eclipse 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,971  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce both regroup after their date. 

~B~

It was the early hours of the morning and Bruce was lying in bed. He was remembering what he had learned about Superman during this visit so far. His mind wandered as he remembered the taste of his kisses. How he pushed him into almost admitting what his motivations are. He smiled with involuntary respect for him. He also remembered how Clark had made it clear he wasn’t a push over. He groaned as he remembered how he had teased his zipper while telling him he had to date him to get what he wanted.

His cock twitched under the covers. Damn. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t date Clark, that wasn’t what this was all about. He drifted to sleep with Clark Kent still on his mind.

A smug voice whispered from behind him, “Having a hard time of it, huh?”

He turned around, and met his gaze and sneered, "You think you're back in control... well you're not." 

“I never lost control.” Superman stated smugly.

He reached towards his utility belt, and gloated, “Yes you did.”

Superman’s fearful gaze lingered on Batman's hand hovering next to the compartment holding the Kryptonite. He swallowed and said, "Don't."

He felt that power again. He grinned viciously, "I won't as long as you do as I say."

The alien hero swallowed and said throatily, "What do you want?"

Batman’s gaze lingered on him obscenely, "You know what I want."

Superman breathed deeply, his gaze returned to Batman's belt, and then he turned and leaned against a wall with his hands flat against it. “This.”

A low rumble left Batman's chest and he prowled forward. He ran his gloved hands over Superman's body. His body subtly arched towards him. Batman uttered, "Didn't even need the Kryptonite, did I?"

A shiver went along Superman's body, and Batman smiled. He pressed his fingers into the waistband, finding the edge; he pulled the little red shorts over Superman's ass. Batman watched as Superman did nothing but bow his head. 

The feeling of power and desire swept over him and Batman fell to his knees. He spread perfect ass cheeks. He growled when he saw the soft inviting perfection of his ass. He grasped and spread the cheeks even more and then he dove in and he pressed his tongue into it again and again. 

This was it, this was his goal, and he wanted it open and ready. He hummed in pleasure. His cock was beginning to ache. He ran his teeth over the soft swell of the beautiful Kryptonian flesh.

Superman groaned and panted with pleasure. As his ass relaxed for him, Batman groaned, "You want it don't you?"

Then Superman replied, "Want what?"

Batman grinned in respect and in satisfaction because even now he was pushing him. He told him, "You want me, I know you do. You want my cock inside you." he spat against him and then told him, “And I want to be in there so damned much.”

He was shocked as Superman began laughing. He turned around, and grinned down at him, "How can you give me what you think I want when you're trapped behind your disguise."

Batman glanced down at the Batsuit, his armour covered crotch. He returned his gaze to his nemesis, at the erection he could plainly see. He goaded, “Doesn't change the fact you want it."

Suddenly the humour in Superman's eyes vanished. Then Batman was grabbed and manhandled, he turned him round and took him down to the rooftop. Batman tried to struggle, tried to rise but Superman just pushed him down again effortlessly. Then he felt Superman's desire pressed against him and then Superman told him smugly. "You can't win, because I don't want to be mastered by you, and I’ll never let you beat me."

Then Superman rubbed his erection against his ass, he murmured, “Get the message.” 

Batman’s cock throbbed in response but he glowered over his shoulder at him. Then in a blink of his eyes, Superman disappeared. As Batman got to his feet pissed off and riled up, Bruce awoke from his slumber. 

“Shit.” He muttered, and pushed his hand under the covers and palmed himself. 

Damn him.

~S~

Clark lay in bed. He gazed at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He was remembering the feeling of Bruce Wayne pressed against him. He thought about his lips, his mouth open with desire, kissing him despite his insistence he was straight. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to the man. 

God what was he supposed to do. He knew he could just tell him that he knew who he was. Show him that the game he was playing wasn’t working. He could come clean… uh god, he groaned as his mind went to a dirty place. 

He reached down and stroked his cock. He groaned quietly in the silence of his bedroom. 

~B~

Later that day, Bruce parked his car in the underground garage at the Daily Planet building. Then he made his way up to the offices in the elevator. As he stepped out into the busy bullpen, he glanced around searching for his nemesis. He couldn’t see him anywhere. He saw a young man wearing a bow tie. Bruce frowned at the fashion accessory. Then he approached and asked, “Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Clark Kent?”

The younger man stopped and stared at him and then looked thoughtful. He glanced around in bewilderment, “Geez um I don’t know. Have you checked his office?”

Bruce frowned even more at the kid, and said, “And where would his office be?”

“Um I guess I could show you.”

Truthfully, the guy was starting to irritate him a little but he said politely, “That would be most welcome.”

The guy nodded, “Follow me.” and began to lead him out of the bullpen. 

At the stairs another employee asked, “What’s the matter Jimmy?”

Jimmy revealed, “This guy is looking for Mr Kent.”

“I think he’s in the copy room.”

“Oh, thanks.” Jimmy changed direction and led him to the copy room on the other side of the bullpen. Jimmy opened the door. Clark looked up, and saw them both. Bruce could glimpse surprise in his eyes at Bruce being there unexpectedly, but obliviously Jimmy demanded, “Mr Kent why didn’t you ask me to do this for you?”

Clark glanced at Bruce but then spoke to Jimmy, “Now Jimmy you know I can do this sort of thing myself.”

“But Ms Lane makes me do hers.”

The reporter smiled in a friendly manner, “Just because Lois tells you… okay listen, you want to be a great photographer don’t you?”

Jimmy nodded, “Sure Mr Kent.”

Clark patted him on the shoulder, “So just concentrate on that and let everyone else do their own errands.”

The wide eyed kid nodded, “I’ll try.”

“You do that. Now run along.”

Jimmy left them to it and when he was gone and Bruce raised an eyebrow, “You trying to be everyone’s big brother?”

Clark smiled, “Jimmy is a good kid.”

Bruce closed the door behind him and Clark raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing here anyway?”

He stepped forward and reached out, “I came to see you, isn’t that obvious?”

He pinched his lips and glanced out the window to the bullpen, “I thought you wanted to be discreet and this is where I work.”

Bruce followed his gaze and asked in mock surprise, “Really I had no clue.”

“Bruce.” He said exasperated.

He grinned and said, “I thought I’d pick you up and take you out.”

“Out?” Clark questioned.

“You have finished your work for today haven’t you? I thought this could be our second date.”

Clark nodded slowly and asked, “I thought our second date was supposed to involve a nightcap.”

Bruce hummed and he stepped closer. He snuck his hand around Clark’s waist. He felt the solid muscles hidden underneath his shirt. Clark licked his lips and watched him curiously. Bruce murmured, “Have you ever heard of an afternoon delight?”

His nemesis breathed slowly though his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly. Bruce brought his fingers back and tried to slip them between the buttons of Clark’s shirt to tease his skin. But suddenly Clark grasped his hand and said, “Don’t.”

Bruce flinched at the sudden move and then his brow creased and he asked, “Why what’s the matter?”

Clark gazed at him for a long moment and he stammered, “I... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you jump…”

“What’s going on, don’t you want… I thought you wanted me to date you?”

“I do it’s just…” he breathed out. His fingers fidgeted over his shirt front and then he pointed to the bullpen, “The people…”

He was lying that was obvious but the question was why. He took note of his actions and then it came to him. It couldn’t possibly be… ‘Oh my god’ Bruce thought. He was actually wearing the uniform under his clothes. 

A smirk came to his lips of its own accord. He reached out again, and Clark stepped back nervously. He said teasingly, “Oh Clark, you didn’t think I was going to undress you and bend you over the copier did you?”

Clark’s eyes widened, and Bruce smiled and said disarmingly, “Come out with me.”

The reporter nodded and then excused himself, “Let me just go to the bathroom first.”

Bruce pinched his lips to stop from laughing. Nodding he said, “Of course.”

~S~

Clark entered the men’s restroom. He checked he was alone in there. Then he paced up and down. He caught his reflection in the row of mirrors. He stopped and stared at himself. He questioned, “What the hell is he up to, to push it this far?” 

Bruce had more than implied he wanted to get closer to him… have sex with him. Bruce had made it clear that he didn’t normally date guys. If the guy had just been Bruce Wayne he would have been really flattered that he was that attracted to him, but he wasn’t just Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego definitely didn’t like Clark’s alter-ego so…

‘Oh god.’ Clark began pacing again. Could he have sex with a man without knowing his motives? He thought about those kisses again, they had been so good. It was such a shame all this was happening because he really was attracted to the bastard.

Out there just then he was sure Bruce had realised he was wearing his uniform. Maybe it was all about exposing him. Even after Clark had done the right thing and kept his identity out of the newspaper. Clark swallowed and made a decision. If Mr Wayne thought he was going to catch him out, he had another thing coming. He reached for his tie and unknotted it…

~B~

He waited outside the men’s room for Clark to return. When he did, he came through the doorway fixing his tie. Bruce noticed his top button which was previously fastened was now undone. He smiled to himself knowingly but Clark caught him out and asked, “What?”

He shook his head, “Nothing.” He motioned towards the elevator, “Come on.”

They headed for it, and they entered it. 

He had thought this over last night in bed. After their date or more precisely after their make out session in his car, and what Clark had told him in the restroom yesterday, although he wanted to win, he didn’t want a drawn out victory. So he had decided to go for it, and get this done with as quickly as possible. 

So when the doors shut, he moved towards him with determination. 

Clark gazed at him with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. Bruce cupped his face and kissed him hard. Clark tried to pull away and spoke against his lips, “We can’t do this here...”

He covered his mouth with his again and Bruce pushed him slowly up against the elevator wall. He grasped at his thighs, his hips, and then his ass. He groaned into his mouth, “I want you.”

Then Clark pulled back again and stared at him in awe.

He took the opportunity, and pressed his tongue into Clark’s open mouth. His nemesis made a gruff sound and then he returned his kiss passionately.

As their sounds of pleasure echoed off the walls of the elevator car, Bruce smiled into his mouth. Clark pulled back, saying against his lips, “Not here…”

He tried to pull away but Bruce grasped him by the shoulders to stop him, and he was surprised when it actually worked. Clark grumbled, “Don’t Bruce.”

Bruce studied him and he was thrilled to realise in this every day persona Clark couldn’t… wouldn’t let himself defy the realism of it. He grinned viciously and he roughly turned him around and pushed him face first against the wall. He was excited when Clark let it happen. He pressed against him as Superman had done to him the other night. 

As his crotch made contact with Clark’s ass, Clark groaned, “Oh god, are you hard for me?”

Bruce echoed his groan, and he admitted next to his ear, “Yes.”

Clark braced his forearms against the wall and breathed out, “Oh god.” 

Bruce grasped Clark’s hips, and rocked against him. Clark groaned, “Oh god.” 

He lifted up Clark’s suit jacket and admired his ass. Bruce ran his hand over the cheeks, and lightly trailed his fingers in the wool covered valley. Clark asked breathily, “You like my ass?”

He lined up again, pressed against him again, and whispered in his ear, “You have a great ass, Clark.”

When the elevator dinged and then doors opened, and Clark turned around and gazed at him with flushed cheeks. Then Clark reached out, and grabbed his hand and led him out of the elevator and into the garage. 

He glanced around and asked, “Where’s your car?”

Clark’s eagerness wasn’t deflating his hard on at all and he reversed their position and led Clark towards his car. 

They came to a stop next to it. He really rebuked himself for coming to Metropolis in his Lamborghini, god why didn’t he pick the town car or even better the limo. He kissed him again and then opened the door for Clark and he got in. Bruce went around the other side and got in the driver’s side. 

They met each other’s turned on and hungry gazes. Bruce asked gutturally, “What do you want to do, where do you want to go to do this?”

His nemesis breathed heavily, his gaze dropped to Bruce’s crotch and he uttered quietly, “Damn I can’t believe you’re hard for me.”

Blatantly, Bruce reached out, and slipped his hand between his legs and cupped Clark’s crotch. He felt the cock behind the fabric flex against his palm. He replied, “I’m not the only one.”

Clark hissed, “Oh fuck.”

Bruce smiled with satisfaction.

Clark scrubbed his face with his hand. He glanced at him sideways, and he demanded, “Just start the damned engine.”

He pulled his hand away and started the engine. He drove out of the Daily Planet garage up into the street. In his mind he calculated the journey to Clark’s apartment, and then he turned in the direction of his own hotel instead, it was nearer.

As they drove, he teased, “I’m pleased to know what you’ll do on a second date is different to the first.”

Clark muttered, “I don’t usually do this.”

Bruce glanced at him before returning his gaze out the windshield and replied, “And you think I do?”

There was silence and Bruce glanced away from the road a moment and saw that Clark was studying him. Bruce’s brow creased in question. Clark asked, “You want me that much?”

He breathed slowly. “I want… what I want from you I want so badly I can taste it.” He admitted obliquely.

Then his nemesis asked, “When do we get to your hotel?”

He leered, “Soon.”

Clark leaned back into the passenger seat and hummed, “Good, I can hardly wait.”

The journey from the car, through the lobby, and up to the penthouse suite was quick and hassle free. Bruce opened the door and they both entered. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Bruce reached for Clark and pulled him into his embrace. They kissed for a few moments before Clark pulled back and chuckled, and asked, “You’re not even going to offer me a drink?”

Bruce let his hands trail over Clark’s broad back, and then further still to his ass. He could feel Clark’s own hardness lined up against his own. He hummed, “We both know why we are here. We don’t have to play games.”

There was glint in Clark’s eyes as he murmured, “You’re the one who was talking about winning the other night. How can you win if you don’t play games?”

He smiled smugly, “Ah you’ve caught me out.”

His nemesis licked his own lips and told him, “Yes I have.”

Bruce caressed Clark’s jaw, and murmured, “I love to win.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled and he closed the gap between them and kissed him, and spoke against his lips, “So do I.”

“So how are we ever going to work this out?” he asked playfully.

His nemesis leaned in again and sucked at his bottom lip, “Hmm Bruce. Try your best and I’ll tell you how good you really are.”

“Oh I am good.” He bragged.

“You might be able to satisfy a woman, Mr Wayne but you’re as blind as a bat when it comes to men.” Clark goaded him.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Eclipse 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,021  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get closer and Bruce has a shocking revelation. 

~B~

Bruce reached down between them and he palmed Clark’s crotch. He purred, “I think pure instinct will work for me.”

Clark groaned and then walked him backwards towards the couch. They kissed all the way there. There was a momentary scuffle as each pressed for the dominant position, before Clark let himself be pushed back onto the couch. Bruce grinned down at him, at the small victory before lowering himself down to settle over him. 

He braced his hands against the couch cushions and grinded his hips down against him. Clark gasped and his hands found and cupped Bruce’s ass. Bruce whispered in his ear, “That feels good, huh?” before sucking on Clark’s earlobe. 

Clark groaned, and his eyes closed in pleasure and his fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair. A shiver went through him. Bruce hummed and then kissed his throat. He reached for and untied Clark’s tie blindly. Then Clark’s fingers were unbuttoning his own shirt eagerly, and Bruce chuckled at the turnaround from his behaviour in the copy room. 

Clark opened his eyes and wondered quietly, “What’re you laughing at?”

Bruce spread Clark’s shirt and gazed at the gorgeous body that was revealed and he said gutturally, “Nothing, nothing at all.”

Then he bowed his head and he licked Clark’s nipple. His lover… oh god his lover moaned in response. Bruce sucked at it hard, and he felt Clark’s cock flex against him. Then Clark grasped his head gently, and guided him back up and kissed him. Then Clark’s lips trailed over Bruce’s jaw. Then Clark kissed and sucked at his throat and Bruce’s eyes closed and he groaned in pleasure. “Oh god, you’re so good at that.” 

Bruce instinctively pressed his body down against Clark’s, he groaned louder as Clark’s hands found and grasped his ass again. He felt Clark’s cock harden even more. 

As he continued his attention to his neck, Clark’s hands grasped and pulled Bruce’s shirttail out and then he slipped them down the back of Bruce’s waistband and strong fingers grasped and spread his ass cheeks. Bruce growled and he pressed against him harder. Clark’s fingers did it again before his fingers found and pressed against his perineum and his centre and massaged both. 

Bruce whined and his own fingers wove into Clark’s hair and he instinctively rocked down against him. Clark mumbled against the flesh of his neck, “Good boy.”

Bruce’s mind was almost overloaded with new sensations and feelings and he gasped out, “So good. You’ve done this before?”

His lover, his nemesis replied, “Hmm, I said I’m shy not a virgin.”

Bruce was almost annoyed he wasn’t going to win untouched spoils of war but… he pushed his hand down between them and massaged his cock. Clark arched against him and the couch at the same time. Bruce looked down and met Clark’s gaze. There was a riot of emotions there in his eyes. Clark licked his lips and said quietly, “Bruce, maybe we shouldn’t…”

He shook his head. It was too late to turn back now. This was beyond kisses and he wasn’t about to forfeit the lengths he had already gone. He replied, “Shouldn’t…?” He leaned in and kissed him, “Are you going to make me wait until a third date.” 

He could see desire in Clark’s face, and he believed he didn’t really want to stop. So he told him playfully, “You said you would help me get this out of my system, I brought you here to see what it’s like taking you.” he leaned in further and murmured gutturally between kisses, “I want you on your hands and knees for me… taking my cock… begging me for more.”

The tumult in Clark’s eyes calmed, and he asked, “So that’s it, all this for… the win?”

Bruce asked, “I thought we understood each other?”

“We do.” Clark smiled but it was a smile with an edge to it that Bruce hadn’t seen before. Then Clark told him, “If you want me to fulfil your fantasy, first I want to see you on your knees for me.”

Bruce gazed at him. What was it about this man that pushed his buttons and pushed his own boundaries? He had to consider what he was willing to do for the final victory. Bruce held Clark’s gaze and then he pushed himself away from the couch. He held his gaze and went slowly to his knees in the middle of the lounge.

Clark’s chest rose and fell and then he smiled smugly. He stood up, and walked over to him. Bruce’s gaze lingered over his naked torso revealed by his open shirt, and lowered further as Clark reached for his belt and then unfastened his pants and released his erection. 

He gazed at it, at him. He was as sexy now as he was beautiful as Superman, he thought. His nemesis reached out and cupped Bruce’s face. His thumb played over his lips, and he murmured, “Open your mouth for me.”

He let his mouth fall open, and Clark said gravelly, “That’s good. Now suck my cock.”

He breathed deeply and then leaned in. He licked the tip and just that taste, and those eyes watching him made his own cock jerk. He groaned in pleasure and then he purposefully kissed the length of it. He heard Clark sigh. He licked the length and then focused on the base. Clark made a deeper sound from his throat before pulling Bruce’s head forwards and forcing him even closer. The soft hairs tickled his nose. Bruce hummed and nuzzled his balls, breathing in the warmth and the aroma. He took one into his mouth and sucked. Clark moaned in response and Bruce lingered there, enjoying the power and the hearing those noises coming from him knowing he was causing it.

He glanced up and held his gaze and Clark reached for his own cock and jerked it while Bruce mouthed him. Clark told him, “Damn that feels so good, Bruce.”

Bruce hummed in response, and then Clark was stepping back and when Bruce was faced with Clark’s hard cock, he instinctively went for the head and sucked it into his mouth. Clark exclaimed, “Oh fuck, yes Bruce.”

He met Clark’s gaze again and he sucked it ravenously. 

Fuck, he never thought he would enjoy sucking cock so damned much.

When Clark held his head in his hands and fucked his mouth, Bruce desperately clawed at his own pants, until his own erection was in his hand and he jerked it hard and fast. 

His nemesis gazed down at him with a wicked smile on his face, “Oh you really like this don’t you?”

He agreed with a ‘huh-huh’ which was muffled by Superman’s cock. That thought sent him over the edge and his come covered his fist.

Even as he gasped and groaned, Clark didn’t let him stop and continued to thrust his cock into his mouth and it made him come harder. He managed to keep up, and he released his spent cock and he grasped Clark’s bare ass and encouraged him. He slid his hands up Clark’s muscled body. His thumbs traced every dip and curve. He reached up and tweaked his nipples and Clark moaned. He held his lustful gaze, and pulled off slowly and told him lowly, unconsciously slipping into Batman’s rumble, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Finally, Clark began gasping, and Bruce pulled back and watched with awe as Superman came for him. Clark squeezed his cock and pushed it back into Bruce’s mouth and Bruce hungrily sucked at it again. Wanting anything and everything, he could give him.

As Clark recovered, his chest still heaving, he reached for Bruce’s lips, and wiped a droplet of come and pushed it into Bruce’s mouth with his thumb. Bruce sucked at it. 

Then Clark smirked and told him in a murmur, “You look good down there looking up at me.”

Bruce breathed deeply and got to his feet, he leaned in for a kiss. Clark kissed him deeply tasting himself in Bruce’s mouth for a few lingering moments before pulling away. Then he put himself away. As he buttoned up his shirt, Bruce asked, “Where are you going? I thought…”

Clark glanced at him and smiled, “I’ve got to go back to work; play time is over.”

“But I thought…” he said consciously putting his spent but still interested cock away and zipping up.

Clark watched him and soothed, “Another time, you might even get that nightcap I mentioned.”

Then Clark Kent walked away, leaving the hotel suite. He left Bruce standing there wondering, “What the hell just happened?”

~*~

It was the following evening and Bruce tried calling Clark again. It kept going to voicemail, so he left him yet another message. The first had been an invitation to see him tonight, and the next a request to come over to Clark’s place if that was more convenient. When there was no reply, he started to get antsy. What was going on? Was Clark ignoring his calls? He checked the news, wondering if maybe there had been a crisis that only Superman could deal with.

He paced his hotel suite. He thought back to their tryst this afternoon. The way he had allowed himself to be manhandled, how in his shy and mild mannered persona he wouldn’t put up a fight. Bruce closed his eyes as he remembered rubbing his own erection against Clark’s voluptuous ass. He thought with amusement that he didn’t even need Kryptonite to subdue Clark Kent. 

He remembered how titillating, how pleasurable it had been just sucking his nemesis off. He found himself longing for the chance to continue his seduction. Even as he thought about it, his cock began to ache a little. He groaned. He was really looking forward to what came next. He wondered how good Superman was at giving head. He was an incredible kisser, if that was any indication. Or what was it like to fuck him. He already knew he had a great body. In his mind ’s eye, he imagined what his ass was like. He had grasped it in his hands but he wanted to see it, open it up, and fuck it.

Shit, he groaned again. 

Damn he couldn’t believe he was thinking like this, being so indecent but it was all Superman’s own fault. Nobody else had ever pushed his buttons like this. 

This was no good. It wasn’t in him to wait around and see what happened next. He telephoned the reception desk at the Daily Planet and found out that Clark was still in his office. That information made him ruminate on what had stopped Clark from returning his calls.

Nevertheless, he set off and headed for the Daily Planet. As he drove, he thought about Clark’s mood when he asked if Bruce was only bothered about ‘the win’. He remembered Clark’s smile afterwards and the way Clark had walked out as soon as it was over. Maybe Clark wasn’t as okay with their liaison as he maintained. 

Bruce decided if he was going to beat him, he was going to have to employ some flattery. He entered the building before heading up to the rooftop. Maybe there they could get some privacy. As he ascended the stairs, he redialled Clark’s number, again it went to voicemail, but he left the message to meet him on the roof anyway.

~*~

He reached the roof access and exited out onto the rooftop. He gazed at the view of Metropolis. It was dusk, and the streetlights were coming on in the distance. He smiled. It hadn’t been his intention to romance Clark, but the way things were going, to get his way he might have to and this place was the perfect setting for that change in tactics.

Bruce walked to the edge of one of the oldest most beautiful buildings left in Metropolis. He gazed up. Even the shining globe that spun on its axis above was beautiful. He whispered, “It’s kind of fitting that you chose this place as your own.”

“It’s one of my favourite places.”

He smiled and turned around. His eyes widened as his gaze found his companion. Superman floated slightly above him with his arms folded across his chest. Bruce questioned in surprise, “Superman?”

Superman gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you, I was just flying by, and I heard you speaking.”

Bruce checked him out and said drolly, “You were just flying by huh?”

The Kryptonian’s brow creased at his question and said, “That’s right Mr…?”

Bruce chuckled and walked closer to him and said silkily, “Wayne, Bruce Wayne.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Wayne.” The alien told him politely.

Oh god, he was incredible, the way he could stay in persona, Bruce thought maybe he could give him a run for his money when it came to dramatics. He decided that he would stay in his public persona too. He said charmingly, “Oh Superman as anyone ever told you that you’re a very sexy man.”

Superman’s eyes widened with surprise. 

Bruce asked seductively, “Have you ever considered letting a human male show you the delights of Earth?”

The Kryptonian just gazed at him. 

Then from behind him he heard, “Bruce, what the hell are you doing?”

He turned around, and his gaze met Clark Kent’s, whose face showed an assortment of emotions. Bruce swallowed and glanced back at Superman floating there. His mind was stuck in neutral. He couldn’t make sense of this. He returned his gaze to the man he had been getting so close to the last few days. His gaze returned to Superman - his nemesis, he blurted out, “I thought he was you.”

Superman’s gaze found Clark over Bruce’s shoulder and he asked, “Are you okay Clark?”

Bruce was jarred by the question, and the fact that they knew each other and he glanced back at Clark. He saw that Clark looked like he had been slapped across the face. Clark swallowed and he stammered, “Oh god, you… you only wanted me because you thought…” Clark stumbled over to the wall at the edge of the building, and he leaned forward bracing his hands on it, and took deep breaths. He gasped, “I let you talk me into things… I thought you liked me… but you didn’t… oh god.”

Clark seemed to be hyperventilating, and Superman floated over to him and put his hand on Clark’s shoulder comfortingly. He said, “I’m sorry Clark. How can I help?”

Seeing Superman talking to Clark, seeing him actually touching him jolted Bruce out of his fugue. His whole plan, his whole… god everything he had done the last few days was for nothing. 

He gazed at the nice ordinary guy who he had hurt for nothing. Bruce whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Then he turned his back on his mistakes and he re-entered the roof access, and he rushed down the stairs and back to his car. Then he headed for his hotel. 

He was disappointed in himself, he had blamed Superman for igniting his vendetta, but it was his own choice to pursue it so cruelly and so relentlessly. He had been so het up that he had made a serious error in judgement. A judgement based on a smile of all things.

He decided it was over. 

He was going home to Gotham right now. 

~S~

On the roof of the Daily Planet building, Clark listened as Bruce clamoured down the staircase. He pushed away from the wall and stood up straight. He looked up and said, “He’s gone.”

Superman nodded and then he morphed and his green skinned friend appeared in his place. J'onn said, “That was quite a performance.”

Clark pinched his lips, “The son of a bitch is good.”

“No, I meant you.” The Martian Manhunter corrected.

He raised his eyebrows and he shrugged and said spitefully, “Well, he deserved it.”

His friend nodded, “At least you now know your identity is safe and this conflict between you and Batman is finished once and for all.”

Clark gazed at him. He said flippantly, “Oh this isn’t over.”

The Martian Manhunter narrowed his gaze, “I agreed to help you believing that it would be.”

He clenched his jaw as he remembered how he felt when he finally realised what the seduction was all about. When he realised how far Batman was willing to go to beat him. He recalled how Bruce had pushed him against the elevator wall, and how he had let him grind himself against his ass. He questioned himself because even though he tried to play the pacifist there was no need to allow him to do that. In normal circumstances, he was more inclined to be the top but he couldn’t deny it had turned him on feeling Bruce’s desire. Even now he still couldn’t believe Bruce had a hard on for him. What did that even mean in respects to the game Batman was obviously playing? 

A shiver went through his body as he remembered Bruce falling to his knees and his eyes as he had gazed up at him as he sucked his cock. Bruce had really enjoyed it; he didn’t need super-vision to know that. But he had only done that just to get the ultimate triumph that was the galling thing.

He could sense his friend’s gaze. Then J'onn said, “You have strong emotions when it comes to this Batman.”

He turned and looked out over Metropolis’ skyline. He remembered days ago having lunch with Bruce and his compliment about his smile.   
After their tryst, and how good it was, he was hoping to find out if anything he had said to him was true or was it all about fucking him over… literally.

Clark swallowed and admitted, “I can’t let this be over, not yet.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Eclipse 7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,073  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce tries to figure out his feelings for Clark Kent. 

~B~

A week later, Bruce turned and wandered away from the crowds of partygoers. One of the ladies called after him, “Where are you running off to Bruce?” 

He waved her off with a charming smile and carried on going. He walked out on to the balcony, and gazed at the bright lights of Gotham. He ran his fingers around the collar of his shirt, and thought about going home early and getting out of his tuxedo.

It was quiet as the party atmosphere faded into background noise. Then beside him someone remarked, “It’s quite a nice view from here.”

Bruce frowned at the familiar voice and he turned and saw Superman touch down next to him. He sighed and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Superman smiled, “That’s a little contrary to your feelings last week in Metropolis.”

He nodded and admitted, “That was a big misunderstanding.”

The Kryptonian said with humour in his voice, “You don’t want to show me the delights of Earth anymore?” 

He cringed as his own line was repeated back to him. 

Superman chuckled at his reaction. “So you really thought that Clark Kent and I was the same person?”

‘So much for the great detective’ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and nodded. 

Superman asked, “So was Clark right?”

He muttered, “Much to my shame.”

“Didn’t you like him at all?”

Bruce took a breath. Why was Superman asking him these hard questions? He’d been trying for a week to untangle his feelings. He wasn’t at all sure how much his antagonism for Superman had affected his passion. He didn’t know if… damn he didn’t know much of anything at the moment. It didn’t help that the hero in front of him had riled him up in the first place and now here he was being so nice to him, even unbeknownst.

He gazed at the alien hero and then admitted, “When I met Clark, I did like him, I did but…”

“But what?” he was asked quietly.

Bruce reached up and rubbed his forehead, and sighed, “But then I got it in my head… I thought he was you and then what I felt gets all tangled up and I don’t know… god I don’t know.”

“Clark mentioned that you kept talking about winning.” He commented.

He tensed his jaw and admitted, “Male pride, it…” he licked his lips. He didn’t know how Superman was drawing the truth from him so easily, but he continued, “It turned me on to imagine taking you…” he met Superman’s gaze, “…fucking you and everything else became secondary to that.”

There was a glint in Superman’s eyes that he had seen previously in his dealings with him as Batman. For a second that fire in his belly uncoiled again, and he took a calming breath. 

Hadn’t he already learnt his lesson? 

He asked Superman plaintively, “Why did you come here?”

Superman informed him, “I wanted to get some answers for Clark, to put his mind to rest.”

Bruce winced, and asked him, “Is he okay?”

Unearthly eyes gazed at him softly and then he said, “He knew you were playing some sort of game from the beginning, but your passion for him convinced him that part of you meant it.”

Bruce swallowed hard and nodded.

Superman shrugged, “He really is shy you know, especially when it comes to matters of the heart.”

He mirrored him and shrugged too, “Believe it or not I am too… with matters of the heart.”

The Kryptonian motioned with his eyes towards the party inside, and Bruce shook his head, “That’s an altogether different thing.”

Superman said, “If you say so, I should be going, I doubt that I’m welcome in Gotham.”

Bruce frowned and asked in confusion, “Why is that?”

He smiled, “There’s someone who lives here. We don’t get on that well; in fact the three times we have met he has wanted to kill me.”

Bruce breathed in and then out slowly. He commented, “He sounds like an asshole to me.”

Superman nodded, and then told him, “Actually I kind of like him.”

He asked with surprise, “What?”

“Yeah, you can never predict who you will like.” He shrugged. Then Superman lifted off, “I will be seeing you Bruce Wayne.”

He watched him fly away and he shook his head. He was even more confused than before.

~*~ 

Bruce returned home to the Manor. He pulled at his bow tie as he walked down the hall. His guardian glanced up as he entered the parlour. Old eyes measured him, before crinkling at the edges with fondness, “Take a seat.”

He gave him a small smile and took a seat on the couch. He sighed loudly. Alfred just watched him carefully as he waited. Bruce took a fortifying breath before speaking, “I don’t know what to do Alfred. I’ve made a mess of everything.”

“Has this got anything to do with you walking around this place as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders this past week?” Alfred asked sagely.

He smiled internally that Alfred knew him so well as to not push him for answers before he was ready. He nodded, “Alfred, I did some things in Metropolis that I know you would be ashamed of me for, damn I’m ashamed of myself.”

“You have always been a good person, it cannot be that bad.” He soothed.

Bruce met Alfred’s gaze, before ducking his head again. He uttered, “I hurt an innocent person.”

“Accidents must happen from time to time while you are patrolling as Batman.”

He shook his head, “No, I made a mistake but it wasn’t an accident, I had a choice, I enjoyed what I was doing… I only did it so I could lord it over him afterwards. God Alfred, the way I felt… I didn’t know I was capable of such cruelty.”

Alfred was frowning. “But you didn’t… I mean to say you couldn’t have caused too much harm…”

“It wasn’t bodily.” He revealed.

His guardian’s brow creased even more, “Not bodily…” Alfred’s eyes widened in recognition, “You mean…?”

Bruce winced and nodded, “He really liked me Alfred.” 

Alfred swallowed hard at the choice of pronoun and then he asked, “And you cannot make amends?”

He met his lifelong friend’s gaze, “It’s not that simple; I wish it was.” At Alfred’s questioning look, Bruce admitted, “There’s someone else in the picture as well.”

His guardian’s eyes lit up and he asked, “You have been busy, Master Bruce.”

He smiled, “That’s not so simple either.”

“Which one is worth the effort, if either may I ask?”

Bruce laid his head back against the back of the couch and gazed at the ceiling. He sighed, “I don’t know, one is kind of exciting, almost dangerous, he winds me up and he turns me…” he stopped and swallowed. 

Alfred said wryly, “Enflames your passion?”

He licked his lips still gazing at the ceiling rose, “Yeah, and the other one he’s smart and he’s sweet and he’s…”

“Good.” Alfred proposed.

He shook his head, “No… yes, I mean they are both good guys. No, Clark is shy but when he lets himself go, he’s…” he closed his eyes and he remembered kissing Clark Kent.

“Still waters run deep?”

Bruce smiled and lifted his head and faced Alfred again, “Yeah I guess so.” 

“You know a lot about that yourself, Master Bruce.”

He nodded in agreement. Then he sighed, “But I’ve lied to him already, I hurt him. How can I justify going back and continue lying to him?”

“You mean your secret identity?”

“I can’t reveal myself, it’s way too soon.”

“Maybe the best option is to spend some time with this young man and then decide later.”

Bruce replied, “He might not even want to give me the chance again.”

Alfred said knowingly, “But you do want the chance.”

He gazed at his friend thoughtfully.

His guardian smiled, and offered, “Would you like some cocoa?”

~*~

Later that night, Bruce tossed and turned as he dreamt. 

Batman prowled the rooftops, he stalked his prey, watching Clark Kent walk home on the streets below. The reporter was totally unaware of his presence. Batman growled lowly under his breath.

Then a voice spoke behind him, "You don't really want him do you?"

Batman turned and sneered, "Stay out of this." 

Superman grinned, and goaded, "But I am part of it, you really thought you could beat me huh?"

"I can beat you." He snapped.

His nemesis laughed, "I had you on your knees, and you loved it."

Batman shook his head, and gazed longingly down to the street at Clark Kent, "That wasn't you."

"But you thought it was."

He snapped around and faced his nemesis. “Get lost. This has nothing to do with you.”

His gaze returned to the streets below. He watched Clark Kent enter his apartment building. 

Then Batman smiled to himself. 

~*~

He watched as the apartment’s door opened from the inside. He watched as Clark Kent entered. As he shut the door, Batman stepped out. Clark came to halt, his eyes wide. He asked with a stutter, “W… why are you in my apartment?”

Batman stalked towards him. He said lowly, “You know who I am?”

Clark swallowed and nodded, “You’re Batman.”

He walked him backwards and cornered him against the wall, “I’m the crackpot who can’t look after my own backyard, isn’t that right.”

Afraid the reporter said, “I guess you must’ve been busy that’s all.”

He smiled darkly, “I have been busy lately.” He leaned in further and whispered, “Do you know what’s been keeping me so busy?”

Clark’s mouth fell open and he shook his head, “No.”

“Of course you don’t, you don’t even know me.” He reached out and caressed Clark’s body, “But I know this body.”

The reporter tensed up, and Batman shushed him, “Shh it’s okay, it’s okay I won’t hurt you.”

He reached down between them and he unfastened Clark’s pants, and shoved his hand inside. Clark arched into his palm and his head hit the wall at the back of him. His breath stuttered and he said, “Please I don’t want...”

Batman smiled and cooed, “You’re so sexy Clark.”

Clark shook his head in denial in confusion. 

He grinned viciously, “Yes you are.” and he took his mouth intensely. Clark whined at the assault. Batman held his head and deepened the kiss and then Clark slowly began to return the kiss. Batman encouraged him, “Yes that’s right, all you need is a little bit of persuasion.” He kissed him again and Clark licked slowly into Batman’s mouth. 

Batman pulled away, and pulled Clark along with him. He pushed him down on the couch. He grasped his loose waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down. He stared at Clark‘s ass. He dropped to his knees, and spread the cheeks and gazed at the wetness already there. He thought of Superman and what he had done to him a week ago, no that was a dream. He murmured to Clark, “But that wasn’t you anyway.”

Clark lifted his head from the couch cushions and replied agitatedly, “Please Batman don’t, I can’t… I want.”

“I told you before I’m not going to hurt you Clark; I just want to make you feel good please let me.”

Then he pressed his finger inside, and Clark mumbled a curse. Batman watched keenly, and thrust his finger and growled lowly, “Yes.”

He did it until Clark stopped grumbling and began panting with quiet shameful pleasure. Batman moved to where Clark’s head rested against the couch. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure and shame. Batman leaned in and kissed him. Then Batman glanced up as someone else entered the apartment. Batman nodded, “He’s ready for you.”

Clark’s eyes widened in alarm and he tried to turn and look over his shoulder, but Batman held him down and wouldn’t let him. He watched as Clark flinched as the head of a hard cock lined up to his waiting ass. He tensed his jaw as it slowly gained access to his ass. Batman watched with fascination as the hard cock delved over and over slowly and carefully. Hands caressed Clark’s back, then they were hooking around his hips, lifting and then he was thrusting deeper. 

Clark moaned as if it was being torn out of him, but he subtly thrust himself back for the cock while holding Batman’s gaze. Clark breathed, “It shouldn’t, but it feels so good.”

Then those hands pulled Clark upright and he whispered in his ear, “Yes Clark.”

Clark gasped and he turned his head and breathed, “Bruce.”

Then Bruce Wayne whispered in his ear, “I’ve missed you so much, Clark.” 

Clark’s brow creased, “I thought you didn’t want me.”

Bruce swallowed with emotion and confessed, “I do. I do Clark.”

Then he kissed him and Clark kissed him in return. Then Bruce continued to move, continued to fuck him. Clark laughed and moaned freely, finally being able to let go and enjoy it with no shame.

Batman moved away and walked over to the window. He glanced over and watched Bruce and Clark move together with passion and tenderness. From behind him he spoke, “Deep down is that what you really want?”

Batman turned to see Superman floating outside the window, his arms folded over his broad chest. Batman swallowed hard and admitted to his nemesis, “Maybe.”

Superman gazed at the pair on the couch, and said, “They do look right together.”

Then Batman and Superman met and locked gazes, and Superman asked, “Where does that leave us?”

Batman confessed, “I don’t know.”

The bedroom was grey as the first rays of morning light approached. Bruce awoke from his dream mumbling, “I don’t know.” repeatedly. 

He sat up in bed and he scrubbed his face with his hand. He didn’t know the answer to that question but he did have one answer at least.

It looks as though he was going to make a return trip to Metropolis.

~*~

Driving into the centre of Metropolis, Bruce considered what he was doing. The game he had been playing with Superman or at least believed he was, had been simple in its aim, but complicated in its reasoning. Most of his interactions with Clark had been coloured by his belief that he was his heroic nemesis. By coming here, he hoped to discover if the liking and the passion he had shared with Clark had any veracity on its own merits.

He pulled into the street where the Daily Planet was located. As he drove, he spotted Clark walking down the street heading back towards the building. With him was a man he recognised from the courtroom last week, John Jones was talking with him as they walked along.

Bruce slowed down and pulled up at the curb. John Jones saw him first and motioned for Clark to turn and look. When he did, Clark let out a noticeable breath and turned back towards John. Bruce frowned. He was hoping that he hadn’t wasted his time by coming here. He got out of his car and approached them on the sidewalk. He heard John saying to Clark, “…pushing it.”

Bruce winced internally, as he assumed what the rest of the sentence had entailed but he said gently, “Hi.”

Clark turned and met his gaze. He appeared self-conscious, but Bruce saw some pleasure there too. Clark said, “Hi… um Bruce you remember John Jones?”

He smiled politely, “It’s nice to see you again Detective.”

John pinched his lips in displeasure and glanced at Clark, but he spoke to Bruce, “You too Mr Wayne.”

Obviously, Clark had told his friend the situation between them. He said candidly, “I’ve made some bad mistakes lately, but liking you wasn’t one of them. I’d like a chance to make amends Clark.”

Clark swallowed and then a small pleased smile graced his lips. He met Bruce’s gaze and said, “I’d like to believe you but how do I know you’re still not playing a game.”

Beside them, John groaned and he glared at Clark. Clark noticed and shook his head, dismissing John’s concerns. Bruce took heart and he asked, “Just give me the chance, please and I will prove it.”

Clark warned, “Okay, but no more games.”

He smiled in return, and pledged, “None.”

“Good.” Clark nodded.

“Can I see you tonight?” he requested.

“You can come by my place.” He invited.

Bruce grinned, “Good.”

He turned and he headed back to his car with a spring in his step. Behind him, he heard Clark’s friend saying, “Are you sure you want to continue this Clark?”

Clark replied, “I can’t resist it, John.”

John Jones warned him, “I sense continuing this involvement with Bruce Wayne could be a dangerous thing.”

“Don’t worry John, I will be fine.” Clark reassured him.

Bruce could understand Clark’s friend’s protectiveness but he was also so grateful for Clark’s faith in him that he had no real right to. He turned and glanced back as he got in his car. Clark met his gaze and smiled at him. Bruce mirrored his smile and said, “See you tonight.”

~S~

As Clark watched Bruce drive away, he smiled widely. He sighed, “Wow, I never thought it would work.”

Beside him J'onn cautioned, “I don’t think this is a good idea, playing games with him…”

Clark turned and stared at his friend, he disputed, “I’m not playing a game.” He remembered the way Bruce had put it weeks ago, he told J'onn, “This thing between us is something different.”

“It just doesn’t seem like you Clark.”

He shrugged, “Read me, check me out, it’s me.”

J'onn raised a brow and uttered, “I’d rather not at the moment, besides I never meant to imply you were someone else, it’s just unusual for you that you have let him get to you this way.”

Clark smiled and shrugged, “I’ll be fine I promise.” He began walking backwards, he pointed at him and said, “I’ll see you later.” 

He turned around and headed to the entrance of the Daily Planet building. He walked along smiling; he was so looking forward to tonight.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Eclipse 8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,881  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s relationship is reshaped. 

~S~

He returned to his office. He spent the rest of the day working, as well as heading out a few times when he zeroed in on calls of distress that the emergency services couldn’t handle.

Before the end of the day, Clark had a visitor in his office. He looked up from his computer monitor. He was a little surprised as Perry White popped his head around the doorway. He frowned, “Mr White, what are you doing here?”

Perry snorted and entered the office, “It might surprise you kid but I work here.”

Clark adjusted his glasses, and smiled, “I know that, I meant… well you usually call me to your office.”

His boss nodded. He asked, “Lane out on a trail?”

Clark nodded. Then he watched as Perry strolled across his office and glanced around. His boss commented, “I forgot what a nice office this is.”

He squinted at him in perplexity, but agreed, “Yeah it’s nice.”

Perry gazed out the window, and then turned back to face him. He began, “You know that I’ve always tried to stay out of your private life, I mean what you do outside of work.”

Clark nodded, “Huh-huh.”

Then suddenly Perry White looked strangely flustered, he said, “Okay kid, this is it. It’s come to my attention that you are… um acquainted with Bruce Wayne.”

He pinched his lips and asked, “How did you…?”

“Well the fact is Cat saw you talking to him outside…” he pointed haphazardly about. “…right outside here early today. You know Cat she always wants the scoop.” Perry began pacing, “But I told her a sighting isn’t a story especially without photographs, but then Olsen walked right in there and told us that Mr Wayne was here, right in this building the other week, he said he came to see you.”

Clark sighed inwardly and admitted, “That’s all true.”

Perry stopped pacing and met his gaze. Perry licked his lips nervously and asked, “So is this building up to a story, or is it personal, Clark.”

Clark swallowed and confessed, “It’s personal, Chief.”

His boss sighed, “This personal business has been going on a few weeks then?” at Clark’s nod, Perry grumbled, “No wonder you’ve been distracted and not bringing in the news lately.”

He unconsciously smiled. 

Perry saw it and warned, “Be careful kid, you don’t want to end up the subject of some hack’s byline at the Inquisitor.”

“Thanks for your concern.”

Mr White harrumphed, “Yeah well, when the bloom is off the rose I expect to see some solid stories from you Kent from now on.”

Mr White headed for the door and Clark called, “You weren’t tempted to let Cat run with it?”

Perry turned and scolded lightly, “Come on, kid. You know we look after our own here at the Planet.”

Clark smiled fondly, knowing he was lucky he had people he could count on in his life.

~*~

Later, on his way home from work, his phone rang and he answered it. He listened for a minute and then his eyes darted around the street. He demanded, “How the hell did you find out?”

He licked his lips nervously and then sighed, “Okay I’m sorry for the bad language, Mom.”

On the other end of the line Martha Kent scolded, “You remember that when you are talking to your mother, Clark.”

He cringed, “I know, so… how did you find out?”

His mom replied, “I have my sources. Anyway answer my question, why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”

Clark cringed and continued walking. He sighed, “It’s complicated, Mom.”

She grumbled, “Your whole life is complicated Clark, how complicated can it be.”

He sighed under his breath, “More than you think.”

His mom asked, “Are you dating this person?”

Clark thought about his and Bruce’s relationship. There had been dates. He mumbled, “I was.”

“Was… have you broken up?”

His mom was asking really hard questions and at the moment and he couldn’t answer them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, “It’s complicated.”

“Clark Kent.” his mother scolded him. Clark rolled his eyes in response, and then she said, “Don’t you roll your eyes at me young man.”

His eyes widened and he glanced around, “Are you sure you’re not the one with powers?”

Martha Kent chuckled, “I just know you, sweetie.” Then she said gently, “If you really liked each other isn’t there a way to simplify things?”

He thought about when he went to see Bruce as Superman. It was the first time in a long time that he felt he had been getting a real response from him and it had given him hope. Clark thought about his invitation to Bruce to come over tonight. He told her, “I can’t say at the moment, I need to talk it over with him first.”

The woman who had always been accepting of him in every way replied, “Well good luck sweetheart, I hope you get what you want.”

He smiled and said softly, “Thanks Mom.”

~B~

That evening, he pulled his car up outside Clark’s apartment block. This time he didn’t think about it, he got out and walked up and found Clark’s apartment and knocked on the door.

The door was answered quickly by Clark, who was wearing his work clothes sans the jacket and tie. He smiled when he saw him. He said, “I’ve just got in from work.” he motioned with his arm, “Come in.”

Bruce smiled in return and entered the apartment. He glanced around and complimented, “It’s nice.”

Clark nodded, “As I said before it works for me.” He pointed to the kitchen, “Do you want a drink?”

He asked, “I thought I was taking you out?”

He stopped, and he sighed, “So date three is business as usual?”

“No, I just thought…” he shrugged, “What do you want to do, anything you want?” he offered.

“I thought maybe we should talk about… what happened. We can’t pretend it didn’t happen.” Clark told him seriously.

He nodded, “Okay, but I warn you my answers aren’t very good.”

Clark smiled hopefully, “So did you want a drink?”

“Coffee?” he suggested.

“Yeah, okay.” He motioned to the couch, “Sit down.”

Clark turned and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and Bruce found himself a seat on the couch. After a few minutes, Clark brought them over a cup of coffee each and joined him on the couch.

Bruce took a sip and then put it down on the coffee table. Clark asked, “No good?”

He asked, “Huh?”

“The coffee.” Clark explained.

Bruce shook his head and smiled, “No, it’s fine, um good.” Then he met Clark’s gaze and asked, “Which of my excuses do you want to hear about first?”

Clark’s mouth twitched and then he looked into his coffee cup. He frowned at it and then said, “I guess the question I’ve been wondering about the most is…” He looked up and met his gaze, “When did you first think that I was Superman? I mean was it when we went to lunch, did you…?”

He shook his head. At the moment, he couldn’t explain his meetings with Superman as Batman. Honestly, he didn’t think they would reflect kindly on him anyway, but he could be as honest as he could. “I asked you to lunch because I liked you. The Superman thing came after that.”

He probed further, “How much longer after?”

He winced and admitted, “The following day, well night really.”

“So when you wanted to drive me home the day after when you asked me out…?”

“Yeah.” He admitted with regret.

Clark had a gulp of coffee and then he sighed, “I guess I should be flattered you could believe that I was someone like Superman. I can understand why you would want to sleep with him.”

He gazed at him silently. Damn, if it had been a case of simple lust for the alien hero, it would be easier, but it wasn’t and he couldn’t explain the details to Clark without sharing his secret with him. Instead, he smiled, and explained the best he could right now. “The idea of mastering Superman instigated my interest but… it was you Clark that…”

“That…?” Clark prodded.

He smiled as he remembered, “That sparked my lust.”

Clark sniggered and then he smiled shyly, “Really?”

Bruce nodded, “I really liked kissing you.”

Clark shook his head and had another sip of coffee and he smiled into the cup. Bruce mirrored the smile. Clark met his gaze and then licked his lips. Bruce warned, “Are you trying to tempt me into making a clumsy pass?”

His eyes widened and he said, “Not yet, I still want to know some more things.”

“Go on ask me then.”

He pressed his lips together and asked, “I want to know… um… you say I sparked your lust, and you enjoyed kissing me. But the last time we were together…” he met his gaze, “You know what I mean…?”

Bruce nodded, “You mean when I sucked your cock?”

Clark blushed at his bluntness and shuffled in his seat. Bruce’s eyes observed him; he glanced at Clark’s crotch, then back up at his face. Clark cleared his throat, “Yeah, so…um that day, you said you wanted to um… fuck me.”

“Yes.” he answered huskily.

Clark fidgeted and said, “I want to know what you’d have done, if I had… if I had slept with you that day… if in your mind you had won, would you have celebrated your victory?”

He gazed at him. He could understand why he wanted to know. But the truth was… “I don’t know. Honestly, I was winging it. After the date, then the first kiss, before the blowjob and even after the blowjob, I kept shifting the goal posts even for myself.” He shrugged, “I don’t know what I would’ve done. If it had been as good as I expected it to be, I could’ve easily changed the plan again and tried to get you to fall in love with me, maybe, just to keep seeing you, and being with you.”

“You mean Superman?” he was asked pointedly.

“I don’t know it’s too mixed up in my mind to sort it out. I’ve been trying to but I can’t.”

“So what are you doing here?” he asked softly.

Bruce breathed deeply and told him truthfully, “You’re right, I could be hanging around on rooftops trying to get off with Superman.” Clark just gazed at him. “All I know is it was you I was kissing. It was your cock that I sucked… it was your ass I was fantasising about…” Clark’s gaze took on a look of almost appal, “and it was you that I couldn’t stop thinking about this whole week. I just want to know if anything I felt for you was real, because if it was, it was too good to brush off and forget about.”

Clark breathed deeply and then he pushed forward, and he kissed him. 

Bruce groaned with passion, with relief that Clark was willing to forgive him. He reached up, and he cupped his face and he returned his kiss ardently. Bruce moaned and his hands went to Clark’s shoulders and brought him even closer. Clark’s hand travelled to Bruce’s back and caressed down it. Clark moaned and pushed his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. He met it with his own tongue, and Clark deepened the kiss even more. 

Bruce smiled into the kiss and pulled away minutely. Still so close Clark asked, “What is it?”

He laughed with joy. He grinned and he told him, “I know now that it was you. It was you, Clark.”

“Me…?” Clark asked softly.

He stroked he cheek tenderly. “I want to be with you, get to know you, just you and forget about Superman.”

Clark’s brow creased and he sighed, “Oh Bruce.”

Clark leaned in to kiss him again, but Bruce held up his hand and stopped him. He smiled, “I know the rules, and I know what I get on the first date.”

He smiled, “This is the third date.”

“No it’s not. This is a fresh start.” He pledged.

Bruce got up and headed for the door, Clark followed him there. When he reached it, he turned around and he said, “Tomorrow night I’ll come back, and I’m going to take you out.”

“I’d like that.” Clark smiled softly.

Bruce nodded and he opened the door and exited. As he walked away, Clark called out, “Bruce, I have one more question.”

He turned and lifted his arms and said with a smile, “Anything.”

Clark swallowed, “I want to know if you could forgive someone if they’d done something similar to you.”

He gazed at him, and then he sighed and said, “That’s a hard question. I’d be a hypocrite if I said no wouldn’t I, expecting you to, but I think it would be very difficult for me to forgive that.”

Clark nodded acceptingly.

Then Bruce smiled, “But I’m lucky, because you’re a better man that I am, obviously.”

Clark bowed his head and looked at his shoes, a few seconds later he looked up and he smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Bruce grinned, “See you then.”

~S~

Clark watched Bruce walk down the hall. Then he closed the door, and leaned back against it and sighed. He had gotten the answers he had wanted. He should be happy. Bruce liked him, really liked him. Now Clark felt guilty even after everything, even after what Bruce had wanted to do to him before… 

But the truth was Bruce was still hiding his identity from him, which Clark didn’t blame him for, he understood keeping your alter ego a secret, but the truth was Bruce had still tried to ‘master Superman’. And now Bruce believed that Clark and Superman was separate people but he wasn’t… he wasn’t and Batman had still wanted to beat him at any cost maybe he still did. And now Bruce wanted to leave Superman out of the equation but that was impossible to do.

And maybe J'onn was right and Bruce was too dangerous to mess with, but god, he wanted to mess around with him so goddamned much. 

He couldn’t help himself. 

~B~

The following night, Bruce knocked on Clark’s door. It was opened by his date, whose eyes widened when he saw him. Clark smiled, “You look very nice.”

Bruce smoothed his palm down the dark suit he was wearing, he smiled, “Thank you, you look great too.”

Clark glanced down at himself, at his own suit. He shook his head, “Not as good as you.”

He stepped forward and he reached out and drew a line down Clark’s chest with his finger, he murmured, “I think you’re beginning to lose that shyness.”

“You said it would with perseverance.”

Bruce cringed, “Don’t… please don’t quote me from what I said before.”

Clark chuckled, “Okay I won’t.”

~*~

They headed out. They exited Clark’s building onto the street. When Clark saw the car, he let out a groan. Bruce asked, “You don’t like limos?”

Clark shook his head, “I just thought that you’d given up trying to seduce me.”

Bruce let out a dry self-mocking chuckle, and admitted, “Actually, I must confess that’s still part of my agenda.”

His date pressed his full lips together, and asked wryly, “So you think a limo is going to impress me?”

He shrugged, “You know what, thinking about it now if my Lamborghini didn’t impress you I’m not surprised the limo doesn’t.”

“The Lamborghini is a nice car.” Clark said slyly.

Bruce sniggered, and he held the door for him, “Alright get in the car.”

Clark smiled and got in. Bruce followed him and then the temporary chauffeur pulled off from the curb. His date met his gaze and asked, “So where are you taking me?”

He lounged back and murmured, “Where do you think I would take you?”

“Well you’re a rich guy; we’ve already done the expensive restaurant…”

“Was it expensive I had no idea?” He said charmingly.

“That’s not helping your cause.” Clark warned with a smile.

“Sorry.” He said contritely.

“Anyway… with your need for discretion it will have to be somewhere that two men together wouldn’t cause whispers… so I am thinking a concert or maybe the opera, but then again we are not too dressed up so maybe the theatre.”

Bruce grinned with delight at his date, “Very good.”

Clark mirrored his smile and told him, “I’m not an investigative journalist for nothing.”

“A very good one it seems.” He replied. “I read your article on Sarcoma, it was very good.”

“I’m getting there.” 

“I think you’re modest.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, “I am.”

Bruce laughed aloud. He was so pleased he had taken the chance and reconnected with Clark. He remembered enjoying Clark’s company before his big misunderstanding, and now he found that without the cloak and dagger thoughts clouding his perceptions he was finding he did really like Clark Kent very very much.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Eclipse 9  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,059  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark continue to explore their relationship. 

~*~

They walked through the foyer at the theatre, and the crowds of smartly dressed theatregoers. An usher showed them to a private box. As they were taking their seats Clark whispered, “Twelfth Night, are you trying to tell me something?”

Bruce admitted, “Well when I found out this was playing I couldn’t resist it. Secret identities and misunderstandings...”

Clark replied, “And a happy ending?”

“I hope so.” He whispered.

~*~

They were enjoying the performance, but Bruce found his gaze kept drifting from the stage to the man sitting right next to him. And every time he did, his gaze was met by keen eyes watching him in return. Finally, Clark leaned in and said, “You’re missing it.”

He gave him a crooked smile and whispered, “I’m looking at something better.”

Clark shook his head, and reached out and turned Bruce’s head back towards the stage. Bruce chuckled. 

~*~

At the intermission, Bruce asked, “Do you want to get some refreshments from the bar?”

Clark glanced around at the rest of the audience doing the same. He nodded, “It does seem like the thing to do.”

They both stood up, and walked through the dark red velvet curtains towards the exit to their box. At the darkened doorway, they came to stand closely together and Bruce admired his date thoroughly, and Clark gazed at him too. Then Bruce murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Clark asked softly.

“Sorry for breaking the rules.”

“What rules?” 

Bruce breathed deeply and then pushed forward and he kissed him. His date let out a little moan of surprise. Bruce smiled against his lips and admitted, “I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

Still so close Clark gazed into his eyes, and then his eyelids closed and he leaned in again and took Bruce’s mouth slowly. Bruce whimpered internally, ‘oh god.’ And he opened his mouth for him.

His date moaned in response, and then his hands came up and cupped Bruce’s head and the kiss became passionate. He let out a rumble from deep in his chest and Clark echoed it and he gently pushed Bruce up against the wall. His mind was in a whirl. He knew what he wanted, but he knew the play would continue soon, he knew they couldn’t do anything here. 

He groaned into Clark’s ear, “Why didn’t you insist on staying in, damn you?”

Clark only hummed in response and kissed Bruce’s jaw. 

His sensibilities were almost gone, but not quite and he pulled away, breathing heavily with desire. However, as he turned away, Clark pulled him back to him, Bruce’s back met Clark’s chest, and Clark’s mouth returned to Bruce’s jaw. Bruce moaned and he pushed back against him. Clark’s arms wrapped around him and he continued to lick and kiss his neck. Bruce reached behind and caressed the parts of Clark he could reach, his lower back, his hips, his ass, but he warned again, “We can’t do this here.”

Then Clark’s hands explored and one hand found and palmed Bruce’s crotch through his pants. Bruce moaned deeply, as he rocked against his date’s hand and his ass grinded reflexively against Clark’s crotch.

Clark sucked his earlobe and asked, “Do you like that?”

Bruce replied gutturally, “This isn’t what you do on a first date Clark.”

He could hear the smile in Clark’s voice, “Are you still going on about that?”

He panted, “I thought it was important.”

Clark rotated his hips and Bruce felt his hard length as Clark admitted, “With you all my rules fly out the window.”

Bruce leaned back into him and turned his head and they shared another kiss. 

They were missing out on refreshments but they were sharing something much much better.

Then it seemed suddenly that the rest of the audience was returning to their seats. Both Clark and Bruce shared a look of frustration. Bruce stepped away and turned around and Clark shrugged, “We were never going to have enough time, not here.”

He gazed at him. He was right. Because when it happened, Bruce knew it was going to be prolonged, and out of this world. He stepped in and kissed him sweetly, “Later?”

Clark nodded.

Then they returned to their seats at the front of the box. They glanced at each other sideways, specifically the tents evident at their very interested crotches. Clark leaned in and grinned, “At least we have time for any embarrassments to… deflate.”

Bruce gazed at his smiling mouth and replied, “Not if you keep smiling at me like that.”

His date laughed dirtily and returned his gaze to the stage as the lights went down again.

~*~

Later that night, Bruce gazed intently at Clark from his seat across from him in the limousine. Clark raised an eyebrow at him. Bruce was very aware that although his erection had deflated enough to walk through the theatre with no worries that the tent in his pants was noticeable by anyone unless they were looking at his crotch specifically, in actual fact it had not waned completely. 

He sighed and said to his date, “I’m sorry, I wanted this to be a fresh start.”

Clark smirked and asked, “Are you saying you regret being turned on by me, because I’m very pleased about it Bruce.”

Bruce groaned aloud and asked, “What’re you doing to me?”

His date licked his lips slowly and murmured, “Nothing at the moment.”

Bruce blow out a breath, he turned and glanced at the temporary driver, and the tinted privacy window. Then he decided abruptly, “Fuck it.” 

He turned and lunged across the back seats and grasped Clark and kissed him ravenously. Clark laughed in response and kissed him back. Bruce held Clark’s head and deepened their kisses. Clark groaned and he blindly grasped Bruce’s hips and pulled him forward into his lap; Bruce only moaned and straddled him and continued kissing him with relish.

Clark’s hands grasped and caressed his ass through the fabric of his pants. Bruce’s fingers threaded through Clark’s hair and he panted against his lips, “Oh Clark, god, you’re turning me on so…” he kissed him again, “…so much, oh god please I’ve never felt like this about someone before.”

Clark lifted his hands away from his body and used his thumbs to caress Bruce’s face tenderly. He told him softly, “I like you Bruce.”

He smiled in response.

Clark’s brow creased, “Maybe too much.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him again, “Please Clark, don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you again.” He promised him.

The man he wanted to be his lover again gazed at him through his glasses. Then Clark told him with emotion, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt, but oh, Bruce I can’t stop. I want you too much.”

Bruce beamed with happiness and he kissed him deeply. 

Clark pulled back and then grasped him and turned them around, so Bruce was laid back against the seat. Clark gazed down at him hungrily and Bruce smiled up at him and murmured, “I think you’re trying to frazzle my nerves.”

“If I was I think you’d deserve it.” He was told teasingly as he untied Bruce’s tie.

Bruce laughed, “Teach me a lesson then.”

Clark smirked and murmured, “I think I will.” before kissing him again. 

Then Clark lowered his lower body down against him and the leather seat, and his fingers began unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. 

As each button was released, Clark leaned in and slowly kissed the exposed flesh. Bruce lay back and enjoyed the feeling of his soft full lips sucking at his flesh until Clark reached the last button, and his chin skirted Bruce’s crotch. Bruce let out a rumble and Clark lifted his head and met his gaze through his lenses.

Then Clark kissed the flesh at the edge of Bruce’s waistband, while their eyes were still locked intensely, he licked at the fine hairs that trailed inside. Bruce remembered sucking Clark’s cock only a couple of weeks ago, and the memory of it as well as what was happening right now, made Bruce’s cock shift inside his pants. 

From the look in Clark’s eyes, he was fully aware of it. He asked gravelly, “What’re you thinking about?”

Bruce breathed out and confessed, “I was remembering how much I loved sucking your cock.”

Clark leaned down closer to Bruce’s crotch while still holding his gaze and he murmured, “You were very good.”

He gazed down his own body and smiled proudly. 

Then Clark bowed his head and he spoke against the outline of Bruce’s erection, “Which do you think you will like more?”

Reflexively, his hand reached for the back of Clark’s head, and he rolled his hips up and just that friction made his cock flex again. Clark pulled away and sat up and he pushed his askew glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Then he tut-tutted and warned, “Patience.”

Bruce swallowed at the reprimand, “Sorry.”

Clark grinned and then reached for his belt buckle. At the move Bruce’s cock flexed again and he groaned, “My god, you’re trying to kill me.”

His tormentor chuckled before he went for the fly of Bruce’s pants, reaching in and slowly pulling out Bruce’s erection. Bruce watched him as he studied his hard cock. Bruce asked, “Do you like it?” 

Clark quirked a smile and then he groaned and he leaned forward and he licked the tip. Bruce’s mouth fell open and he watched and waited for more. Clark licked his lips as he tasted his flavour, then he glanced into Bruce’s eyes before returning to his cock and sucking the head. Clark hummed around it and then he wrapped his fist around the base.

Bruce arched back against the seat in pleasure, and then Clark began jerking it and sucking the head with gusto. 

He was in a quandary, he wanted to watch, god he really did but he was also afraid that he would come too soon. The combination of Clark’s enthusiasm as well as the visual, the connection he felt with this man was too much and he didn’t want to give a poor showing, not their first time. He moaned as a realisation that he should have had already came to him. He wanted more… more than one date, more than one sexual encounter with this man. 

He felt Clark’s lips pull off slowly, and then Clark’s hot breathe as he said, “Bruce I want you to watch.” 

Even that request sent tingles down his spine. He let out a breath and then he met his lover’s gaze. Clark smiled at him and then he took Bruce’s cock back into his mouth, and then he went down and his lips met his own fist. Then Bruce watched as Clark moved his hand and he went down as far as he could, and Bruce let out a growl as his cock head met Clark’s throat.

Bruce cried, “Oh so good.”

Then Clark pulled off and then nuzzled Bruce’s balls before sucking slowly at them. Bruce hissed in pleasure, and pushed his own pants further down. Clark hummed. Then he quickly returned to sucking Bruce’s cock. Clark glanced up at him and then he began massaging his balls too. 

Bruce moaned, “You’re trying to finish me off.”

Then Clark’s fingers trailed down and played against Bruce’s ass. Bruce groaned, “You’re not going there are you?”

Clark pulled his fingers away, and purposefully put his middle finger into his mouth, he pulled it out covered in saliva, and then he reached down and rubbed it over Bruce’s entrance. Bruce moaned in response, “God, yes you are.” and he spread his legs as far as his pants would allow.

Clark hummed with satisfaction, and then he was dragging Bruce’s pants down below his knees. Then he bowed his head, and returned to Bruce’s hard cock and began sucking it again. He moaned and he couldn’t resist cupping Clark’s head. Bruce whined at the sensual assault as Clark’s finger rubbed and pressed against his asshole over and over to the same rhythm as Clark’s mouth, and lips and tongue moved on his hard throbbing cock.

As Bruce cried out his orgasm Clark pulled back and gazed at him with desire, then as he panted his recovery Bruce’s gaze dropped to Clark’s crotch, at the obvious really obvious bulge there. Clark leaned in with a smile and kissed him again.

In the back of the limo, their sexual encounter was interrupted as the car came to a halt. They pulled apart and they turned their heads as one, and saw Clark’s building out the window. They turned back and gazed at each other, the big question of the night evident on his face.

Then Clark smiled and said, “So now were even.”

He swallowed and asked, “So no nightcap?”

“You said yourself, this is date one.”

He harrumphed, “Me and my big mouth.”

Clark chuckled, “No Mr Wayne it was just the right size.”

He shook his head and Clark laughed, “Goodnight.”

He sighed and watched him climb out of the limo. He said with fondness, “Goodnight.”

~S~

The following lunchtime, Clark was sitting in his office, and he was just sending an small Superman based article to his editor Perry White, he was trying to pacify him after the almost nonstory at the trial. Just as he pressed send, Jimmy popped his head around his doorway. He said, “Hi, I know Ms Lane is out of town on assignment until tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted me to grab some lunch for you.”

Clark sighed, and he admonished lightly, “What did I tell you about errands?”

Jimmy shrugged, “I have to get Mr White’s lunch anyway and I just thought…”

He smiled fondly, “Thanks for asking I appreciate it Jimmy.” he glanced towards the window as his attention was caught and back again, “but I’m going out for lunch.”

His little buddy grinned, “Okay, have a nice time Mr Kent.”

~*~

Clark followed the sounds that had caught his attention back at the office. He entered Centennial Park, he used his vision x-ray and telescopic to locate his target. He smiled as he saw him. He was jogging around the park with sweats on. He was on the path half a mile away heading his way. Clark walked over to the hotdog vendor and bought one. Then he walked over and took a seat next to a great old tree. He leaned back against the trunk, crossed his ankles, and ate his hotdog as he waited.

In less than two minutes, Bruce came jogging past. Clark called out, “Working up a sweat?”

Bruce turned his head and saw him. He appeared surprised to see him and then he smiled at him. He jogged over to him. He stood over him and did some stretches. He said, “This is a surprise.”

He grinned and lifted the last of his hotdog, “Bert sells great hotdogs.”

He glanced around and saw the vendor, he turned back and commented, “You eat enough hotdogs to know the vendor’s name, but you still look incredible.”

He thought ‘So do you’ as he slowly checked out Bruce and his really nice body. Bruce Wayne worked the GQ look like no one else but there was something about him all laid back and sweaty. Clark breathed deeply and said, “Thank you. So are you hungry, do you want one?”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “Do I look like I eat hotdogs?”

Clark let his gaze linger on Bruce’s fit and sweaty figure again. He uttered, “No, but one won’t kill you.”

He watched him check him out and then he sighed loudly, and Clark smiled and stood up. He headed for the stand, and as he passed by he murmured, “I might help you work it off after our date.”

He heard Bruce gasp but he continued walking and he smiled smugly to himself. 

He returned and handed Bruce his hotdog. He saw Bruce notice that he had bought himself another. He grinned at him remorselessly and he returned to his seat under the tree. Bruce groaned and then joined him under the tree. 

He watched him study the food he was holding with distain. Then Bruce muttered, “Do you know what they make this stuff from?”

Clark smirked. He told him, “Yes, but the trick is not to think about it.” Then he took a huge bite.

Bruce grumbled and then took a bite. Then he groaned in pleasure and took another bite. Clark laughed and encouraged, “There you go.”

His companion glared at him, and Clark laughed some more, “Do want another one?”

He swallowed the last mouthful, wiped at his mouth and shook his head, “I’ve been tempted enough for one day.”

“Have you?” Clark murmured.

Bruce groaned and he glanced around the park, he said, “This isn’t the place for this.”

“For what?” he pushed playfully.

Bruce laughed freely. 

Clark grinned in response. Bruce gazed at him and then he leaned in and he kissed him. Although they were in a public place, there was a certain anonymity to being here. Clark responded slowly, but fully. Their lips played against the others and Bruce’s hand reached up and cupped his face. Clark mirrored him, and his hand reached up and his fingers threaded into Bruce’s damp hair. Bruce moaned and pulled back slightly and said, “You really don’t want to touch…” he reached up to pull Clark’s hand away from his sweaty hair. 

Clark smiled and murmured, “I don’t mind.”

He leaned in and kissed him again. Bruce groaned and returned it. Bruce whispered, “You taste good, hmm, too good.” He dragged himself away and he stood up again. With his hands on his hips he said, “I’ve got to get back to my run, I can’t let myself cool down too much.”

Clark told him, “Well you look hot to me.”

He groaned and shook his head, “I’m looking forward to our next date, Mr Kent.”

Clark smiled with affection, “Me too, I’ll see you tonight.”

Bruce gave him a wave and set off running again.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Eclipse 10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,108  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The night of their ‘second’ date arrives 

~B~

He arrived at Clark’s apartment. Before Bruce could go up, Clark met him on the stoop wearing his suit and tie. Bruce motioned to the limo. “Are you ready for our date?”

Clark glanced at the car. He licked his lips and said, “I thought tonight that maybe we could stay in.”

Bruce smiled naughtily, and leaned in and whispered, “Are you asking me up tonight?”

Clark gazed at him and then he swallowed. He cleared his throat and told him, “Yes but if you would rather go out…”

He chuckled quietly, “I think that’s a trick question.” He caressed Clark’s cheek. “There’s nothing I want more right now… how about you?”

His hopefully soon to be overnight lover leaned in and kissed him. Then Clark smiled, “You planning on staying the night?”

Bruce realised his own assumption, and he shook his head, “Only if you want me to.”

Clark gazed at him softly with affection, and he offered, “How about we make it up as we go along and see where it goes.”

He grinned happily at the suggestion, “That sounds good to me.”

Then he turned around and headed back to the limo. Clark waited on the stoop as Bruce went to the driver’s window. He said perfunctorily, “You can call it a night.”

The driver nodded, saying professionally, “Very well Mr Wayne, goodnight.”

He turned back towards his date, took an excited breath, and then re-joined Clark and then they made their way up to Clark’s apartment together.

~*~

After they entered the apartment, he noticed the place was lowly lit; Clark had only turned a lamp on near the couch. Clark removed his suit jacket and then walked towards the window while running both his hands through his hair. Bruce admired his broad back with just the thin material of his shirt covering it. His gaze slipped to his sumptuous ass. As it turned out, he had been wrong about him being Superman but looking at him now, Bruce knew his perspective hadn’t been too far out; it hadn’t been a groundless notion, because Clark did have a superb body. 

He swallowed with anticipation, but despite his lust, he was more concerned about the worry he could ascertain from Clark’s nuances. He removed his own jacket and then he walked over and he wrapped his arms around him from behind and asked in his ear, “You’re not regretting asking me up here?”

Clark sighed, “I…”

“Clark?” he asked a little nervously.

Clark turned in his arms; “I want to but...” he began.

Bruce leaned in slowly and kissed him. “No buts… come on Clark we can worry about everything else tomorrow.”

His date gazed at him for a long moment before he dove at him and took Bruce’s mouth. Relief flooded Bruce’s body and he kissed him in return groaning into his mouth. 

They stumbled over to the couch, and fell down against it.

They were a mass of limbs as they writhed and rocked together on the couch. He reached between them and found Clark’s shirt buttons. Clark groaned against the flesh of Bruce’s throat, and Bruce pushed Clark’s shirt from his shoulders. His lover lifted up off him slightly, and then removed his own shirt and tossed it. Then Clark grinned down at him from his kneeling position. Bruce gazed on hungrily at his lover’s exposed torso, at the expanse of muscle and at the bulge in his pants. Bruce reached for Clark’s tie that was still around his neck and pulled him down to him. 

He whispered, “You are magnificent.”

Clark took his mouth fiercely. Bruce ran his hands over the planes of muscles of Clark’s broad back, and grasped and squeezed his ass. Then feeling his hard length against him, Bruce pushed Clark back against the couch into a sitting position. 

Clark gazed at him through his lenses in question. Then Bruce leaned in and kissed his chest, his nipples and then his abdomen. His lover grinned and laid back and enjoyed his kisses. 

Then he reached for Clark’s belt. He looked up and Clark met his gaze with heavy lidded eyes. Bruce smiled and then he released the cock that he remembered very well from the other week. 

It sprang out and he stroked the hard flesh. Clark moaned softly. Bruce played with the glans with his thumb and watched as his lover’s cock hardened even more. Bruce unconsciously let out a growling purr, his focus was on the beautiful thick length, but he heard Clark laugh softly. He glanced up and Clark licked his lips, he whispered to him, “Go on.” 

Bruce held his gaze and then wrapped his lips around the tip. He sucked lightly, and found it just as good as last time and groaned, “Oh god, yes.” Then he closed his lips around it again and then took more. He hummed and he groaned around it.   
He took as much as he could and Clark reflexively thrust in. His own cock flexed in response and he held Clark’s hips. 

Clark thrust again and his cock gained entrance to Bruce’s throat. In a tumult of desire, Bruce fucked his own mouth with Clark Kent’s cock. He palmed his own cock through his pants as he did so. He pulled back and told Clark, “So damn good.”

Clark moaned, “Yes you are.”

Bruce moaned in response to the praise and he returned to Clark’s cock.

God he wanted him so goddamned much. He pulled off the hard length glistening with his saliva. He returned to his lips, kissing this gorgeous sexy man. He moaned huskily, “I want to fuck you.”

Clark stopped in his tracks and then winced and looked away.

Bruce panted for a few seconds in complete lust addled confusion. Then he remembered the misunderstanding between them, as well as what he had planned to do not so long ago. He spoke gently but heartfelt, “I just want to be with you.”

He gazed at Clark and saw the turmoil on his face. He didn’t know if he trusted him yet or not, but… he wanted him to, inexplicably he needed him to, and so he decided… Bruce offered him huskily, “You could fuck me.”

Clark frowned in confusion and he shook his head, and said quietly, “You don’t have to, not tonight, not so soon.”

Bruce smiled as Clark’s shyness had returned, “I know I don’t have to, I want to, Clark.” 

Clark frowned even more, so Bruce leaned in and he kissed his lover. Clark moaned, “Are you sure?”

He closed the gap and murmured into Clark’s mouth, “You’ve turned me on so much that I want you inside me.”

He winced, “Oh god.”

Bruce caressed his cheek and smiled, “You’ve already gone beyond your dating rules, so don’t start worrying now.” He pointed to the end of the couch and instructed, “In my jacket pocket.”

Clark leaned away from him, as he reached for the jacket and found the contents. He stared at them in his hands. “You have a condom and some lube with you?” 

“Just in case.” he gentled.

Clark’s brow creased and so Bruce just grabbed him, and pulled him forward and kissed him. When Clark licked into his mouth, Bruce knew everything was set. Then they locked gazes and Clark said, “Lay back on the couch.”

He did as he was told, and then braced himself for what came next. Clark reached for and slipped off Bruce’s shoes and then zipper before pulling off his pants.

Clark met his gaze again and Bruce spread his thighs. 

His lover sucked in a breath.

He watched as Clark opened the lube and slicked his fingers. Clark’s hand began stroking his leg, caressing his inner thigh comfortingly. The sensation of that and seeing Clark’s cock rock hard, knowing it was waiting to be inside his ass made Bruce feel needier than he had ever felt before.

And then Clark pressed his finger against him. Instinctively, he tilted his hips up, and Clark’s finger gained entrance and Bruce cried out almost inaudibly. Then Clark looked up, and they gazed at each other, Bruce felt his own ass spasm around Clark’s finger in response. 

His lover asked, “Do you like that?”

Bruce hissed, “Yes.”

Then Clark thrust it in and out slowly and Bruce kept his focus solely on Clark. He reached down and he grasped Clark’s hand, he held his gaze and used Clark’s finger to fuck himself.

Clark groaned in reaction and asked, “You really like that don’t you?”

He admitted candidly, “Yes, I loved it when you were playing with my ass that day at my hotel.”

As Clark fucked him with his finger, Bruce began growling lowly and Clark smiled fiercely in response. He pressed another finger inside and Bruce bit his lip and mewled. “Fuck, fuck.”

There was a glimmer of wildness in Clark’s eyes as he leaned forward and kissed him hard. As Bruce returned his kiss with hunger and need, Clark pressed his fingers deeper inside and a tremor went through Bruce’s body. As Clark stimulated his prostate, he was in a new world of feelings and sensation and he writhed against the couch.

Bruce was panting, and all he knew was he needed this. He reached for and then he tore open the condom wrapper. He requested, “Come here.” 

His lover scooted forward a touch, although his fingers never left Bruce’s ass. Clark paused, waiting while Bruce rolled it on to his beautiful cock. Bruce smiled at the vision in front of him, his body, his cock, the look of utter desire on Clark’s face. 

Then Bruce opened the small tube of lube again and used it on himself, and then Clark took the tube off him and he slicked his condom covered cock. 

Then Clark stopped and he asked seriously, “Are you sure?”

He leaned in, and smiled seductively, “No thinking until tomorrow.”

~S~

He ran his fingers over Bruce’s well-formed biceps, and down to his waist, to his hips. Clark groaned softly, “Don’t start something if you don’t want it.”

Bruce whispered into his ear, “Oh I want it, Clark.”

Clark groaned again as his cock flexed. He reached for and caressed Bruce’s ass. He wanted to, sometimes in his life, he felt sex starved and a man like Bruce Wayne being so enticing wasn’t helping his restraint. He groaned and pushed his cock through the valley of Bruce’s cheeks and enjoyed the friction. As Bruce felt the head of Clark’s cock at his ass. Bruce moaned in response and complained, “Stop teasing me.”

Clark lined up and then pushed inside the tightest most delicious heat. As he gained entrance Bruce gasped out, and he grasped Clark’s head and he kissed him hard, trying to silence his own delicious cries. 

Clark pulled out and pushed back in. Clark groaned at the feeling. Bruce gasped softly at his re-entrance. Clark complimented, “It feels so good inside you.”

Their gazes were locked and he did it again with more determination. Clark felt his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling with passion. He moaned in response, and moved slowly but with purpose. He bowed his head against Bruce’s, then Bruce gasped, “Your cock feels so big, but so good, Clark, even better than I expected it would.”

Clark gazed at him, his eyes widening with recognition, and Bruce saw the question there. Bruce swallowed and nodded, and whispered, “Yeah that part of what I told you was true.”

He moaned and he lunged forward and kissed his lover deeply. His grasp on his hips brought him up flush against him and grinded up into him. Bruce panted into his mouth, “Fuck yes.”

Clark echoed him. His hands caressed Bruce’s muscled thighs, and then Clark started a slower but deeper rhythm. Clark said gutturally, “Oh yes, oh god.”

They both let out sighs and moans and enjoyed the languidness of it. His lover reached up and caressed his face, and said, “Make us come.”

He moaned into Clark’s mouth and bucked up onto Clark’s cock. Clark hummed and flicked his tongue against his, and then he shifted and brought them even closer and he stroked Bruce’s cock. His lover moaned and continued rocking against him, trying to make him go faster. 

His lover murmured, “Oh Clark, shit Clark, wait… wait.”

Clark stopped and gazed down at him. He whispered, “Okay?”

Bruce nodded. Then he was pulling away, Bruce swallowed and then patted the couch next to him. 

Clark raised an eyebrow, and chuckled and then turned and then sat back on the couch. He met Clark’s gaze and then straddled Clark’s lap. 

Clark let him have the control he needed. Bruce leaned in and kissed him, and as Clark returned the kiss, Bruce’s hands reached around, and grasped his own ass cheeks and gently spread them. Bruce tensed his jaw and he lowered himself onto Clark’s cock. Clark’s hands went to, and held his hips and steadied him. They kissed again and moaned into each other’s mouths, as Bruce sank down onto his cock again.

~B~

The tumult of Bruce’s own pleasure was urging him on and he braced his hands on Clark’s shoulders and started moving on his cock. 

Bruce whined and he fisted own his cock.

He quickened his movement, and rode him harder; the only sounds were the slap of flesh meeting flesh and their gasps, and pants. 

He could feel Clark’s hard cock throbbing inside him. He whispered in Clark’s ear, “Come on Clark fuck me.”

Clark whined and he redoubled his efforts until Bruce was mewling and he gritted his teeth and rocked down hard. Clark grasped his head, and licked into his mouth and asked, “Are you close already?”

“Fuck yes, yes.” he uttered.

Clark reached for and jerked his aching cock for him. “Come for me then don’t try to hold back.” Clark commanded. 

“Fuck.” He cried out and Clark jerked his cock hard. 

Then he shuddered and his cock flexed and his come spilled out over Clark’s hand, and some spilled onto Clark’s chest. For a microsecond, he almost apologised but then another spasm hit him and he forgot everything else. His lover cried out and Bruce felt Clark’s cock flexing inside him as he came too. His legs collapsed under him and he rested in Clark’s lap. He was breathless and he leaned in and tenderly kissed Clark’s cheek, his jaw. Bruce smiled and he leaned in and cooed, “Good boy.”

Clark gazed at him, he looked tired out but happy. He reached out, and caressed Bruce’s cheek and then pulled him into an oddly loving hug. 

Bruce relaxed into his embrace. They stayed in the same position for ages, neither wanting to break the connection.

~S~

Later, Clark lifted the sleeping form of his lover into his arms. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him on his bed. Bruce didn’t even stir. Clark covered his naked body with a sheet. He reached out and caressed his hair and then he went and sat down in the chair in the corner of his bedroom. 

He gazed at the man sleeping in his bed. 

He winced. His own emotions were all over the place. He had enjoyed making love… god having sex with Bruce. It had been incredible. Bruce had even let him, wanted to bottom for him. More than that Bruce had seemingly gone over his own boundaries tonight with him, for him. He wondered if that was usually what Bruce wanted in bed and had just never done it before or did he do it just to show him that it was a fresh start and so Clark didn’t feel uncomfortable with the idea of being ‘mastered’ as Bruce had put it before.

Clark didn’t know what to do now. He wanted to see Bruce again, he wanted Bruce period. But now he was the one playing games in their relationship and it didn’t sit well at all with Clark. 

It had been days since Bruce came back wanting a fresh start, Clark could have come clean, earlier this evening he could have stopped what he was doing. But instead, he had made things worse by fucking him. 

And the worst thing was, right now gazing at Bruce Wayne asleep in his bed, if he had the chance to change it, he wouldn’t. 

He wanted him too much.

~B~

Bruce awoke and gazed into darkness. He frowned wondering what was going on. He could feel a mattress under him. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he spotted the silent figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Bruce smiled then and asked softly, “What are you doing over there?”

“I was just watching you and thinking.”

He stretched out and asked, “I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch huh?”

He could hear the affection in Clark’s voice even if he couldn’t see him clearly, “Yeah you must’ve been exhausted.”

Bruce had the urge to boast about his fitness levels and his stamina. Instead, he told him. “I think it was because I can unwind in your company, you put me at ease.”

He heard Clark sigh but he didn’t reply verbally, so Bruce continued, “It must have been a struggle to get me in here from the couch.”

“Not as hard as you might think.”

He was still drowsy and he didn’t have the inclination to put any thought into their conversation. He sighed himself and told him, “Come on don’t sit over there on your own, join me.”

His lover arose and he could make it out as Clark slipped off his pants he was still wearing and walked over to the bed, and slipped in behind Bruce and spooned him. Bruce smiled and closed his eyes, he uttered, “Hmm you’re nice and warm.”

~S~

Clark closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of them skin to skin sharing the same bed. He caressed Bruce’s hair, his cheek and Bruce snuggled back against him. Clark sighed with a mixture of contentment and remorse.

Bruce sighed as Clark kissed his shoulder. They still didn’t speak until Clark said softly, “Goodnight Bruce.”

Bruce twisted his upper body and in the darkness of the bedroom blindly kissed him. He hummed, “Goodnight Clark.”

Then Bruce slipped away again and Clark spooned him and fell asleep beside him in the darkness.

 

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Eclipse 11  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,010  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Both Bruce and Clark make important decisions that could affect their relationship.

~B~

The following morning Bruce awoke and was disappointed to find he was alone in the bed. He was bemused by his own feelings. He sat up and glanced around and he saw his clothes in a tidy pile on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He thought what a nice considerate guy he was - he grinned at the thought - dating.

He found the bathroom and had a shower before getting dressed. He folded up his tie and put it in his pants pocket. He carried his jacket under his arm. Then he walked out to the living room to find Clark. He found him making coffee in the kitchen with the radio playing in the background. Clark glanced up as he entered, there was something in his eyes a moment before it was replaced with a smile and a “Good morning.”

A warm feeling spread through him and he walked over to him. He said, “Good morning.” before giving him a morning kiss. Clark hummed and then pulled back slowly and he smiled at him. Bruce murmured, “I figured you were a cosy morning person.”

Clark murmured, “Did you?”

“Huh-huh, I was very disappointed when I woke up, and you weren’t there.” He explained.

His lover said wryly, “I expected you to be the ‘disappear in the middle of the night type’.”

Bruce nodded in acceptance of his normal patterns of behaviour, but denied, “Not this time, I want to see you again.”

Clark’s brow creased and then he shook off whatever it was that was bothering him. He motioned to the coffee pot and asked, “You want some coffee?”

“Yeah that would be great.” he replied.

After Clark poured them a cup each, they walked over to the couch. Bruce laid his jacket over the arm of the seat. He smirked, “The scene of the crime.”

Clark’s gaze darted to him, and then he broke out into a naughty smile, “You’re bad.”

Bruce took a seat, and took a sip of coffee and then told him, “You weren’t.” His lover shook his head bashfully. Then Bruce asked, “What are you doing today?”

Clark shrugged, “Going to work.”

He frowned with disappointment and then he acknowledged, “Of course.” He put down his cup, he chuckled and asked, “What are you doing tonight?”

Clark licked his lips and asked, “Shouldn’t you be going home soon. I mean you can’t hang around Metropolis indefinitely.” 

He gazed at his lover and thought about his inquiry. It was true, he should be getting back soon, his duties as Batman were certainly being neglected, but Clark didn’t know that, couldn’t know that, well not yet anyway. Therefore, he played on his playboy image and told him, “I can stay in Metropolis as long as I want.”

Just then, something caught Clark’s attention, and he walked away and he reached over to the radio and turned it up. There was a newsflash in progress. Bruce and Clark’s eyes locked on each other as they heard that Reuben Sarcoma had escaped from a prison bus that was transporting him from Metropolis to Blackgate prison in Gotham. Bruce exclaimed, “Goddamn it.”

At his exclamation Clark asked, “You wouldn’t tell me when we first met, but are you going to tell me why Sarcoma is so important to you?”

Bruce sighed, he stood up and he reached out and pulled Clark back into his arms. “Clark I like you I really do more than anyone I’ve ever met, but there are things that I need to keep private. Can you understand that?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah I understand. I just hope we can trust each other and share things soon.”

“I hope so too.”

~*~

Later on, Batman observed the prison bus, which was still on its side, and was cordoned off as the police tried to find any clues to where the escaped convicts had made off to. By now, there probably wasn’t much to go on. In any case, he would’ve liked to get closer and have a look for himself. But that was impossible in daylight and on streets that were technically still in Metropolis’ District.

As he watched, he saw the red caped figure fly down and land in the midst of the investigation team. He saw Superman have a chat with the head investigator. He saw Superman motion to the bus, the other guy nodded and then Superman walked around examining the accident site freely. 

Batman snorted and muttered, “It’s alright for some.”

As the words left his mouth, Superman’s gaze darted up and instantly saw him there. Their gazes locked and then he spoke to the investigator again. The guy nodded again and then Superman was motioning for Batman to come down to the accident site.

He was stunned. He uttered, “I don’t think so.”

Superman lifted his arms and shrugged at him in a hopeless gesture. Then Superman was distracted as he noticed a crane, which was parked up nearby. He spoke to the guy again and then he walked over and he grabbed hold of the bus and put it back on its wheels. Batman heard some cheers coming from the people assembled and the crane operator walked over and offered his hand. Superman shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. 

Batman was slightly envious that the alien had the love and respect of the citizens of the world while he himself was still a figure to be feared. He knew it was crazy to think that way because he knew that his methods relied on that fear.

A few seconds later Superman lifted off, and Batman sighed loudly as the Kryptonian headed straight for him. He turned his back and paced the rooftop. He turned back as he heard footfalls behind him. He asked, “Were there any clues?”

“Nothing helpful for what I could see.” Then Superman chastised, “Why didn’t you come down and take a look?”

He replied snidely, “I know you’re not from this planet but I would’ve thought you could understand I can’t just swing into a scene like that and have a cup of coffee and a chat like you can.”

Superman answered not with anger but with exasperation, “Don’t be like this.”

He thought about everything that had happened since he last spoke to Superman as Batman. He remembered Superman and Bruce’s conversation last week on the balcony at that party. He groaned, “Why do you have to be so damned nice?”

The Kryptonian chuckled, “Believe it or not I’m not nice to everybody.”

He sniggered, “Yeah I know, you threatened to slice my head off the last time we spoke.”

“You pissed me off.” he shrugged.

He shook his head, “Yeah I know the feeling and that’s why I don’t know why you’re trying to be friends with me now.”

Superman stepped forward and confessed, “I’m not sure I want to be friends with you, all I know is that I like you.”

Batman was bewildered, “How can you?”

The Kryptonian closed the gap and murmured, “You turn me on.”

A shiver went through Batman’s body at that confession. Two weeks ago, he would’ve revelled in that knowledge, that power it gave him over him but now…

“I hurt you I could’ve killed you, and since then I’ve done things…” Superman was looking at him unsurely, so he explained, “You’re a fucking beautiful man, but the truth is two weeks ago I would’ve had you on your knees for me, I would’ve fucked you just to get the better of you.”

Superman breathed deeply and Batman wasn’t sure if he understood. So he reached up and he pulled off his cowl. Superman swallowed and just said softly, “Bruce.”

He shrugged, “Yeah, now do you understand? What I did… you know what I did…” he offered plaintively, “and I’m sorry for it.”

He spoke softly, “Hey, I accept your apology.”

He asked him incredulously, “Why?”

“I still like you.” Superman smiled, “Even more now I can see your face.”

He smiled reflexively. 

Then Superman reached out and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Bruce closed his eyes at the tender touch, but then he reached up and stopped him. He said, “I’m sorry I can’t.”

Superman asked, “No?”

Bruce bowed his head and he kissed Superman’s hand. He told him, “I’m sorry. I’ve got someone else now.”

The beautiful Kryptonian’s eyes widened in recognition, and Bruce nodded, “You asked me if I liked him and the truth is yes I like him, and amazingly even after what I did, he still likes me.”

“Clark?”

Bruce grinned and he admitted, “I guess you could say we’re in a relationship now.”

There was something in Superman’s eyes, as he said, “That’s great news Bruce.”

Then Superman stepped away and he lifted off. Bruce called in concern, “Are you okay?”

He turned and faced him while hovering in mid-air. He nodded, “I am. See you later.”

Bruce watched him go. 

That was oddly liberating. He had put his trust in Superman and nothing catastrophic had happened. Now he wondered how long it would be before he felt he could share his secret identity with Clark. 

He glanced down at the cowl in his hand. ‘Back to work’ he thought and he pulled the cowl back on. 

He had a criminal to locate.

~S~

Clark Kent entered the police precinct. He bumped into someone half accidently and apologised and adjusted his glasses. He made his way between the rows of desks. He spotted his friend and went over to his desk. He greeted him, “Very good afternoon Detective.”

He made himself comfortable half leaning half sitting on the edge of John Jones’ desk. J'onn glanced up at him. He said knowingly, “You seem happy.”

Clark grinned, “I am. I wanted to ask you a favour…”

“Another one?” J'onn asked.

“Can you cover Metropolis for me tonight?”

“So I assume your date went well last night?”

“Yes, it was great.”

“I’m not one to judge but how long are you intending to continue this?”

He smiled a silly smile, “Indefinitely.”

J'onn sighed, “Clark.”

He chuckled, “It’s alright. He likes me J'onn. He really likes me as much as I like him. So tonight I think I’m going to be honest with him.” 

“That is probably the best course of action. I just hope you haven’t pushed him too far.”

“I spoke to Bruce today. He was honest with me, he revealed himself to me by his own choice. I think I can trust him.”

“I hope that’s true.”

He grinned hopefully, “Will you patrol for me?”

~B~

He returned to his hotel suite after a day of pointless running around. There was no sign of Sarcoma. He might’ve been better off asking for Superman’s help. He wondered if he had gotten anywhere with his search.

He removed the Batsuit and stored it in the spare bedroom. Then he put on a robe and went across to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks as his gaze came to rest on the shirtless figure lounging in his bed. He was obviously naked under the crisp white sheets. He had one arm crooked as he rested his head on his hand. 

Through the lenses of his glasses, his eyes sparkled at him. 

Bruce’s eyes lowered and lingered on his bare chest, he noticed the impressive bulge of his bicep. Finally, he managed to speak and he asked with a grin, “What are you doing?”

Clark grinned in return. He drawled, “Well I thought I’d surprise my boyfriend.”

He chuckled giddily, “Boyfriend is that what I’ve become?”

His lover asked, “Wouldn’t you say so?”

He just stared at him with affection.

Clark murmured, “Don’t just stand there come over here.” 

His body was already responding to the man in his bed. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge. Their gazes met and Clark requested, “Kiss me.”

A warm feeling swept his body, he murmured, “I guess we’ve managed to overcome your shyness.” 

He braced his hand on the mattress, and he leaned down and he kissed his boyfriend. Clark’s lips opened under his slowly. After a few lingering moments Bruce pulled back and he caressed Clark’s chest, his fingertips caressing a nipple, it hardened at his touch. He leaned down and he wrapped his lips around it, and Clark groaned and he slowly fell back on the bed.

Bruce pulled off slowly and he gazed at him laid out like that. He reached for the sheet and he pulled it down and revealed Clark’s naked body. He admired it. He admired the thick semi erect cock lying against his belly. His eyes returned to Clark’s face. Clark asked, “Are you hard for me too, Bruce?”

He nodded in confirmation and he let his robe fall from his body and revealed his hardening cock. Clark let out a stuttering almost nervous breath. Then he reached for and he stroked Bruce’s cock. Bruce hummed and groaned, as it got bigger. He reached for Clark’s cock and stroked that too. 

They locked eyes again and Bruce leaned in and kissed him deeply. 

God it felt wonderful. He was amazed that somehow in all the chaos lately he had come out the other side with a man who made him feel… feel so much.

Then blindly Clark’s other hand reached for Bruce’s hand that was stroking his cock and he guided it further down. Bruce caressed his balls and then he was guided further down. At his touch down there, they groaned into each other’s mouths. Bruce pulled back minutely and asked against Clark’s lips. “Are you saying you want…?”

Clark nodded and whispered, “I want you to fuck me, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled asked softly, “Yeah?”

His lover nodded again and so he leaned back and he gazed at Clark’s ass. Clark spread his thighs for him. His own cock flexed seeing what he imagined in the flesh. For such a big powerfully built man Clark’s ass was surprisingly sweet and delectable and Bruce leaned in and licked his asshole once. Clark cried out breathily.

He met Clark’s gaze again with a smile on his lips. 

Clark murmured, “I want you to win.”

Bruce frowned and asked in surprise, “What?”

Clark reached up and he removed his glasses, and met his gaze, “You win.” 

He just stared at him with a touch of horror. His mind was in turmoil, and his body recoiled from him and he sat on the edge of the bed again. His heart felt like a dagger had been plunged into it. 

He finally demanded chokingly, “You tricked me?”

Clark, Superman whoever the hell he was said calmly, “No more than you tried to do to me.”

It was true they both knew it but… He railed at him, “Only at first, goddamned you, only at first so why didn’t you stop when I came back, why didn’t you...”

“For the reason I told you today on the rooftop, because I like you.”

He said desperately, “But you didn’t have to keep pretending afterwards.”

Clark swallowed and asked, “Tell me honestly, if I’d told you then, would you have come back to me, would last night have happened, would I be in your bed now?”

Bruce winced, “I don’t know.”

He said resolutely, “I know. You told me how tangled your mind was, you didn’t know if what you felt… the passion you felt was about mastering Superman or liking me.”

“So it was a test?”

“No.”

“A game?”

“A game you’ve got a nerve, you told me if you hadn’t found out that I wasn’t Superman that you would’ve tried to make me fall in love with you just to win, just so you could beat me.”

“So you decided you were going to make me fall in love with you instead?” he exclaimed.

Clark gazed at him motionless after hearing his vague confession. Then he swallowed and said, “No, I just couldn’t stop myself from wanting you despite what you were trying to do to me. I wanted to find out if you were worth it.”

“And did you?”

“Yes.” Clark answered softly. “…and then I wanted to get us to a place where we could be together.”

Bruce just stared at him for a long time. Finally he whispered, “You wanted to help me figure it out, but now I’m more confused than ever.” He sighed, “I think you should go.”

“Bruce, don’t push me away not now.” Clark reached for him. He leaned in and kissed him gently. Clark caressed the bare skin of Bruce’s back. Clark whispered, “It’s so good to be close to you skin to skin.”

Bruce’s mind flashed to last night when he had let Clark take him. He remembered Clark’s unsettled behaviour when he first got to the apartment. He replied, “That’s why we didn’t make it off the couch at first?”

Clark’s fingertips caressed Bruce’s bicep and he replied, “I wanted to be with you, but you would have taken my glasses off if we had gone to bed.”

“So you fucked me on the couch instead?” he said archly.

Even as Clark appeared embarrassed, he bit his lip trying to hide a smile. It let Bruce know he wasn’t that embarrassed. Bruce pulled away, tried to stand up, but Clark grabbed his arm in a unbreakable grasp. Bruce glared at him, “I guess it wasn’t too hard to put me to bed last night after all huh?”

The smile that had been threatening to show before turned into a smirk. Bruce’s anger took over the hurt and he growled, “Fuck off.”

From his position still lounged on the bed, his nemesis said unruffled, “Haven’t you figured it out by now, I’m not scared of you quite the opposite.”

 

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Eclipse 12  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,282  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The boys deal with the aftermath of Clark’s confession.

~B~

Bruce glared at the man in his bed, and his hackles rose and he growled, “Fuck you!”

Clark groaned and his hard cock flexed. Bruce’s gaze darted to it. Clark groaned again at his attention, and reached down and squeezed it. That thing inside him that Superman had awaked weeks ago awoke sank down lower and Bruce took a deep breath, he hissed out, “You fucking…” 

He trailed off, and he sprang into action and he leaned in and sucked the head of Clark’s cock into his mouth. 

Clark arched against the mattress and exclaimed, “Shit, I thought you were confused.”

Bruce pulled off and spoke against the tip, “I’m not confused about this.” Then he took him back into his mouth and began sucking and licking ravenously.

His lover’s hand cupped his head, his fingers in his hair and he began thrusting up into Bruce’s mouth. 

He made an unconscious growl and then he climbed on the bed fully so he was facing him naked down the length of his body. His hands braced either side of Clark’s hips. Then he bowed his head and licked the hard length, once, twice before sucking it into his mouth. Bruce hummed around it. 

Bruce’s own cock was as hard as it had ever been; he reached down and jerked his length. 

Clark squirmed about and moaned, “Bruce, you feel so damned good.”

Bruce chuckled against the tip and returned to the hot turgid glistening flesh that he thought he could get addicted to sucking. Bruce pulled off slowly, enjoying the taste of pre-come on his tongue. 

His own cock was now hard and aching, and pointing in the direction of the man causing it. With his lips stretched around Clark’s hard cock, he swallowed against the head.

“Oh yes, fuck yes.” Clark moaned.

Bruce glanced up and met Clark’s gaze, he saw all the passion and emotions he had loved to see in Clark’s eyes before, but now those eyes were staring out at him from Superman’s face.

Bruce glowered unseen.

He let Clark’s cock slip from his mouth. He rose up, and sat on his haunches and gazed at his lover. Clark met his gaze, before his gaze then dropped to Bruce’s erection. Clark’s mouth opened slightly and he licked his lips as he gazed at him.

It spurred him on, and then he spread Clark’s cheeks, and found his centre and licked into it. Clark said hoarsely, “Oh fuck.” and he reached down, and held the back of Bruce’s head and writhed against him.

Bruce let out a ragged laugh and he fucked Clark’s ass with his tongue. Clark let out sweet little noises in response. Bruce spat against him, and pressed his finger inside and thrust it into him. His lover murmured in response, “Yes.” over and over.

He smiled with gratification. 

Then he pulled away. Clark looked up and met his gaze. He looked mussed and flustered but happy. He leaned in, and they shared another passionate kiss. Bruce told him, “Wait there don’t move.”

He headed to the bathroom to get some supplies and his lover called after him teasingly, “Where would I go right now?”

He smiled at him over his shoulder and then left the room.

~S~

Clark stretched out on the bed and gazed at the ceiling, a silly grin came to his face of its own accord. He thought, ‘I knew everything was going to be alright’. Bruce and he had so much between them, the sexual side was tremendous, but he had found and revelled in the fact that deep down Bruce really was a good guy. That his faith in his integrity was justified and the connection he felt, that they both felt could continue. 

Clark had been disappointed in the past, and had to take a step back from certain deep connections he’d made before for his own good. Clark shook his head at himself for even going there in his mind at a time like this. Bruce was different. In fact, Bruce was the opposite he had gone from what appeared to be an enemy to maybe an ally. Or maybe he thought something comparable to love? Was it too early to think that? 

He smiled to himself, ‘No it wasn’t too early to just think it.’

His gaze found his own nakedness as he was lying there waiting for Bruce to come back and have his way with him. He glanced at the bathroom door. 

Eagerly, he wondered what was taking so long.

~B~

In the bathroom, he picked up a condom and a tube of lube. He gazed back at the door. He was tempted not to return, leave him there in happy oblivion until creeping doubt covered him and he realised this wasn’t a fucking fairy tale, they couldn’t pretend it didn’t matter. 

Leave him there hard and needy. Leave him there with his ass relaxed and wet with Bruce’s saliva. His own cock flexed at the thought of that incredibly sweet ass, remembering how yielding it looked, how much he wanted it tight around his cock.

He smiled viciously. It looked like his cock had made the decision for him.

He returned to the bedroom and found Clark had draped the sheet back over him as he waited. Annoyingly Bruce found it endearing. He said, “I will take it that your shyness wasn’t part of the charade.”

Clark glanced at the sheet bashfully and informed him softly, “Nothing I did or said to you was a charade, and I only hid my dual identity from you, like I do almost everyone else just as you’ve been doing.”

Bruce nodded in acceptance. Then he gazed at him and said seductively, “Can we remove the sheet now?” His lover smiled and tossed it aside. Bruce murmured, “Good boy.”

He climbed back onto the bed. He gazed down at him. He really was fucking beautiful. Clark gazed up at him and then smiled artlessly. 

Then Bruce was moving forward and he took his mouth hard and hungrily. His lover reached for and stroked his cock again as they kissed. 

So Bruce knelt up and he opened the condom wrapper and then rolled it on to his still very much aroused cock. Then he uncapped the lube. His gaze met Clark’s eyes watching him intently and as Bruce got some lube on his fingers, Clark let his thighs fall open for him.

Bruce smiled with satisfaction and then he pressed his fingers to Clark’s ridiculously fine ass. Clark sighed and moaned as Bruce’s fingers breeched him. Bruce thrust his fingers in and out and Clark writhed beautifully against his fingers and the bed. When he pulled his fingers away and lined up, Clark locked gazes with him and spread his legs wider. 

Then Clark’s hands followed the contours of Bruce’s body, and took a gentle grasp of Bruce’s ass. His condom covered cock was rock hard. His nemesis was lying there so sweet and so eager that it made Bruce hesitate. 

Clark said softly, “Please Bruce, I want you.”

He breathed deeply and he cringed, “No.”

Clark’s eyes widened with disbelief. He gasped, “What?”

“I can’t do this not now.” he admitted guiltily.

Clark swallowed hard and asked with mortification, “That’s why you let it get this far, so you could turn me down, so you could humiliate me?”

Bruce stared down at him. He remembered his thoughts in the bathroom earlier. 

At his silence, Clark’s gaze became steely. Then he grabbed him and flipped them over on the bed before Bruce could even blink, one of his hands was on his chest pinning him there effortlessly. Clark glared down at him. “I don’t offer myself to just anyone you know.” Bruce speechlessly gazed up at him. Clark declared, “And I’m not going to let you turn me down.”

Bruce frowned in confusion until Clark reached under him, and grasped Bruce’s erection. He lined up and then slid himself down onto it. 

Bruce cried out in pleasure at the divine tightness around his cock. Clark’s breath hitched and then began panting as he lowered himself further. Bruce’s hands grasped Clark’s hips and he growled, “You fucking…” 

Clark dove down and cut him off with his mouth. Bruce groaned and then his hands cupped Clark’s head and their tongues duelled together. 

Then as they continued to kiss intensely, Clark braced his hands and began rocking down onto Bruce’s cock. His hands caressed Clark’s muscled thighs. Bruce growled, “Fuck yes.” 

He tried to turn them over on the bed. However, Clark pulled back and gazed down at him. He glared at him, “I don’t think so, that time has passed.”

He didn’t know what to say. But when Clark started to ride him, slowly but deeply Bruce’s mind was too overloaded to think anyway. Then Bruce threaded his fingers into Clark’s lustrous hair, and gripped that mass tightly and began thrusting up to meet him again and again. Everything was forgotten and all that was left was this.

Clark gazed down at him, his face flushed, his mouth open, panting in pleasure. He jerked his cock hard, and he quickened his pace on Bruce’s cock. Then Bruce’s orgasm snuck up on him and he was shaking and trying to thrust into his lover as far as he could get. 

Feeling his orgasm, and getting in so deep, Clark cried out, “Oh god Bruce.” 

Then his come spilled onto Bruce’s chest. And as he watched, Clark gasped for breath. It was such a sight to see that Bruce pulled him down into a fierce kiss. 

Finally, Clark pulled away and rolled off him, and he gazed at the ceiling while he calmed down. 

Bruce gazed at him with awe. 

Clark glanced at him sideways. Then in another blink of his eyes, Clark was gone and Superman was standing at the end of the bed, his hands on his hips. He gazed at him stoically. Bruce swallowed to wet his throat and he asked, “Clark what are you doing?”

Superman told him, “You won. You got what you wanted. Now there’s nothing left between us is there.”

He watched silently as Superman blurred out of sight.

Bruce flopped back down on the bed and let out a loud sigh, “Shit.” then he got rid of the used condom.

~S~

Superman flew hard and fast and didn’t stop until he was on the edge of the atmosphere. He turned and gazed down at the landmass of the Americas. He gritted his teeth as his eyes burned from unshed tears. Damn him, and damn his own feelings. Why did he care so damned much? He always got hurt. Maybe he had brought it on himself. If he’d not indulged in playing Bruce’s game to begin with, if he had told him he was on to him straightaway it would have changed things. 

Yeah it would have changed things, because he knew Bruce wouldn’t have been interested in him before he got to know him. They would never have had a relationship. He didn’t know which he would’ve preferred with hindsight, dealing with a pissed off dangerous Batman all the time or falling… damn it falling in love with someone who was… he clenched his teeth and seethed… who was a goddamned hypocrite. 

Fuck him, he thought. 

As he seethed to himself, his hearing expanded and he caught the sound of a semi familiar voice. He put his own personal worries aside and he focused on the voice. He pinpointed it. He was incredulous of the location.

He flew down towards the source.

He landed in an alley at the back of a rundown building in Gotham. He saw men loading a truck with goods, probably stolen goods. He stood tall, his arms folded across his chest. He called, “You never learn do you Reuben?”

Reuben Sarcoma looked up and his eyes widened. He muttered, “Shit.”

Then he made a mad dash towards the door to the building. Superman rolled his eyes and blurred in front of Sarcoma. “You’re not getting any smarter.”

From behind him, he heard the weasel like voice of Louie his supposedly ex-flunky who asked, “What’s going on, Boss…?” he stuttered to a stopped. He uttered, “Oh shit.”

Superman glanced over his shoulder and said, “That’s what he said...”

But before he finished the sentence, he felt the tell-tale sickness and then the pain before he fell to his knees in agony. He heard Reuben ask, “Well the hell… what’s happening here?”

Distantly, he heard Louie reply, “I guess it must be this.”

~B~

Days later

Batman was on patrol. He was gazing out over Gotham’s dark streets. He had returned to Gotham after the incident with Superman. He had tried calling Clark a couple of times but he received no answer. Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about that. In the last month so much had happened, he had neglected his casework and patrolling but his emotions had been battered. 

He had wanted to get the better of Superman, his plan to do that had come unstuck and if that had been the end of it he could have gone on and put it past him.

But he had found out that he liked Clark very much, so then finding out that Clark had been tricking him all along, he could admit it to himself that it had hurt him. And yet again, if that had been that he would’ve been pissed off but he could have still carried on. But then he had stupidly had sex with him again.

And it had been fantastic. 

Nevertheless, Clark had been upset by his apparent rejection, and he had walked out on him and now he was ignoring his calls and he wouldn’t even talk to him. So Bruce had come home and now things were as they had been before it all happened, except he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

He also was still on the lookout for Reuben Sarcoma who had done a disappearing act of his own. It wouldn’t be so bad but the hoodlum hadn’t had that much brain power to begin with. How he was still on the run was a mystery.

Batman shot out a line and swung across to a ledge on the next building over. He glanced at the atlantes of the great old building. The godlike figure supported the building on his formidable shoulders. He muttered, “You’ve got nothing on a friend of mine.”

He snorted at his own crazy thoughts. It wasn’t as if they were friends anyway.

He swung across to the next building and gazed out, his gaze rose to the crescent moon. Out of nowhere, he heard footfalls behind him. His heart fluttered and he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed down his disappointment. The being in front of him was an alien yes but he was green skinned and wore a red X on his chest. Before Batman could speak, he began to introduce himself, “My name is…”

Batman finished the sentence, “You’re the Martian Manhunter, I know.”

“Then you know Superman and I are comrades.”

“Yes but that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“Superman is missing…”

He exclaimed, “What…?”

The Martian Manhunter explained, “Superman went off the radar so to speak, three days ago. You were the last person to see him.”

Batman breathed slowly and stated, “I saw him Monday afternoon. He flew off fine and well.”

The alien hero narrowed his ruby-red eyes and told him, “That is a lie, you saw him Monday night.”

He knew of some of the Martian’s powers and with annoyance Batman ground out, “Are you reading my mind?”

Stoically he replied, “No I’m not, however I do know he planned to meet you at your hotel suite that night.”

He glowered and then turned away, “He told you who I am. He told you about us?”

“We are more than comrades, we are friends, and yes he told me why you engaged in a relationship with him in the first place.”

Batman cringed behind his cowl. He muttered, “That was before… before, and he got his revenge already.”

For the first time he heard humour in the Martian’s voice, “I know, I helped him gain it.”

He turned and stared at him, “You helped him?”

Before his eyes, the green-skinned alien morphed into the sublime subject of conversation. He said with a pearly grin, “It’s a nice view from here but not as good as at the top of the Daily Planet building.”

He hadn’t even put any thought into it after finding out Clark’s secret identity but he chided himself for not doing so. He sighed, “You were the Superman on the roof that night that’s how he tricked me?”

He shrugged, “I don’t think I could have pulled off the Clark Kent part.”

Batman gazed at the figure before him, it was a bad reminder of what had happened between him and Clark, and he winced, “Do you mind… not…” he motioned with his hand at him.

Superman disappeared and the visage of the Martian returned. Batman asked, “You didn’t… I mean you weren’t… him… at any other time were you?”

The Manhunter raised a brow and then said, “Thankfully not, the proposition on the rooftop was bad enough.”

He winced again, he said, “So you know who I am, and you know he came to my hotel suite Monday night. As I said before when he left he was fine.” He was gazed at with scrutiny and he admitted, “Okay, he wasn’t fine he was pissed off with me.”

“Did you try to hurt him again?”

He declared, “No, damn it no, I was…” he swallowed, “…hurt when I found out he was tricking me but what happened that night was a misunderstanding, I wouldn’t hurt intentionally. Not now.”

“Then he was correct when he chose to pursue you, even though I believed it was the wrong course of action.”

Uncharacteristically especially in uniform he smiled, “He pursued me?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t know much about you Martian but…”

“Well the first thing you should know is I prefer to be called by my name, J'onn Jonzz.”

With surprise he asked, “J'onn Jonzz, you mean John Jones?”

The green Martian morphed again and this time Batman was facing the good-looking dark skinned man already of his acquaintance. He smiled friendly like, “Detective John Jones at your service.”

Batman closed his eyes and shook his head, “On the sidewalk in Metropolis… I thought you didn’t approve of me…”

He shrugged, “It’s true, I didn’t like what you did to Clark, but you’re right about that day, my reaction was because I didn’t approve of what Clark wanted to do.”

“I guess I probably deserved it.”

“Maybe however the thing is it was a very unlike Clark Kent thing to do, all of what happened between you was. I know him very well, and he has his own very strict code of conduct, and you Mr Wayne somehow made him want to toss it away, however briefly.” 

Batman nodded. He remembered their conversation on Saturday night at the theatre when Clark told him essentially the same thing while grinding his cock against his ass.

Batman turned and paced. He had found out some interesting information but this wasn’t finding Superman and they had to find him.

They had to get to work.

 

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Eclipse 13  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,532  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman and the Martian Manhunter hunt for Superman.

~B~

“So we know Clark left my hotel suite…” Batman began.

J'onn replied, “Yes, and because he intended to spend time with you that night, he requested I patrol Metropolis for him. Normally when I cover for him, he checks in with me before he goes home to his apartment.”

“Did he check in?”

“No he didn’t… I assumed that night he had spent the entire night with you.”

After the hard sex between them, and everything being out in the open now, he imagined what a whole night would have been like. He licked his lips unconsciously. Suddenly J'onn muttered, “Shit.”

Batman’s gaze darted to him, and saw that he looked vaguely embarrassed. Batman winced, “You told me you weren’t reading my mind.”

“I wasn’t… but just then your emotions were so strong that it jumped out at me.”

Batman wiped his mouth and mumbled, “Sorry.” He shook himself and continued, “Okay he didn’t check in with you, so when was he missed?”

“When he didn’t arrive at work at the Daily Planet the next morning, Lois Lane believed he was on a save, so she covered for him.”

“Lois Lane knows his secret too?”

“They have been friends for a long time. By the end of the work day, she had gotten worried and she contacted me to find out if he had a mission. I knew of none. I contacted others of our kind but none had heard from him. I then contacted your hotel and found out you had checked out.”

He remembered J'onn’s previous question and asked, “You suspected I had done something to him, hurt him?”

“I can sense what a dangerous man you are Batman, the thought did occur to me.”

He remembered his and Superman’s first meeting, how he had gained pleasure from having power over him how Superman had begged him to stop what he was doing. Then his mind flashed back to how Clark had gazed up at him from the bed guilelessly, wanting him to take him, wanting him despite all the shit that had happened between them. 

He swallowed hard. 

He asked roughly, “So there is nothing to go on?”

“I have scanned Metropolis telepathically and there is nothing.”

Batman tensed his jaw and he paced again, “Okay, we need to figure out his movements for the last few weeks, what missions he went on, what stories he’s investigated, who he’s pissed off.”

J'onn nodded, “Well in the last few weeks apart from his numerous saves there has only been two main interests…” Batman waited to patiently to hear, “…you and Reuben Sarcoma.”

“Shit, of course. The scumbag is still on the run. And Superman never explained why his name wasn’t mentioned at the trial.”

The other hero revealed, “The truth is rather mundane, Superman discovered Sarcoma’s business in Metropolis by chance. He was using his hearing ability to scan Metropolis for people needing help. He mentioned to his friends on the force what he had heard.”

“So if it was that simple why wasn’t it mentioned in court?”

J'onn replied with humour, “It was only hearsay so it was inadmissible in court.”

“But if Superman had testified.”

“It is a sad fact that there are people out there that don’t like Superman.” Batman snorted and shook his head. Didn’t he know it? “Kal-El didn’t want to prejudice the jury.”

He stated with determination, “Okay we’ve got to find him. There is only one place to start.”

~*~

On the outskirts of Gotham, he rapped on the enforced door. The spy hatch was opened and a weasel like pair of eyes looked out. He sneered, “Hello Louie.” Batman jabbed through the hole and the guy went falling backwards. 

He raised his foot to the kick the door down but then his companion’s arm became intangible, and he reached through the door, unlocked it, and the door swung open. Batman gazed at him with wonder. The Manhunter said, “We all have our skills.”

He nodded it was time to use one of his own. He grabbed his old pal Louie and he shook him, and growled, “Thought you and your boss had gotten away with it didn’t you. Where is Sarcoma?”

Blindly Louie pointed down the hallway towards a door.

He flung Louie down and they entered the next room, and found it full of flunkies and thugs. Both the Manhunter and Batman went into action. It only took a few minutes for them to be the only ones standing. They found the next room, and they entered to find Reuben Sarcoma, trying to stuff the entire contents of his safe into a holdall. 

Batman raced across the room and his fist met Sarcoma’s sleazy little face. He demanded, “What the hell have you done with Superman you son of a bitch?”

Sarcoma sneered, “I ain’t telling you nothing.”

He grasped him by the throat, “You tell me where he is or so help me god I’ll…”

A calm voice interrupted, “Batman, there’s a trap door at the back over there.”

Batman glanced back at J'onn. The other hero nodded, “You go and help him, I’ll see to Sarcoma.”

He tossed Sarcoma towards the Detective and Sarcoma sneered, “You can fuck off too, Jones.”

As Batman headed for the trap door, he heard J'onn say, “Your cell is still waiting for you at Blackgate, Sarcoma.”

~*~

He climbed down the steps, and into a dark basement. He couldn’t see a thing, only a tiny green glow so he reached for his flashlight and switched it on. He swayed it from side to side searching the darkness. Finally, the light hit a figure in the corner of the basement. He rushed towards him and fell to his knees. He exclaimed, “Clark.”

He looked up, and squinted at him through the weak light. He was covered in sweat and he looked pain wracked, and exhausted. He asked hoarsely, “Bruce?” 

With emotion he answered, “Yeah, it’s me, Clark.”

He reached out with the flashlight in his hand and he realised Clark was naked. Confusion and fear hit him and asked, “Why are you naked, what the hell did they do?”

Clark shook his head, “It’s okay. When they trapped me down here, they took my uniform in case it gave me powers...” he came to a halt and groaned, “Shit please.”

Heaviness lifted from his chest, and then he came to his senses and remembered the green glow. He went to grab it asking, “Where the hell did they get…?” he picked up the piece of meteor and stared at the tiny fragment. Dread filled his body and his gaze returned to Clark and sickened he asked, “This was the piece I had isn’t it?”

Clark begged, “Please.”

Batman swallowed the bile in his own throat and he put it away in the lead lined compartment of his utility belt that was designed for it. Then he watched Clark’s body visibly relax. 

Clark cringed and he said, “I’m sorry I left like that.”

In dismay he told, “No, I’m the one whose sorry, I should’ve told you, made you understand…” he swallowed the lump in his throat. He unclasped his black cape and he wrapped it around Clark’s naked body. He reached out again and asked, “Can you stand up?”

He nodded and made a heroic attempt to stand up but faltered and Batman told him, “Hold on to me.”

~*~

As they made it up the steps, they heard sirens as the Gotham PD came for Sarcoma. Clark cringed, and Batman knew he didn’t want anyone seeing the unstoppable hero he was supposed to be so weakened. He called to J'onn, “It’s your show Detective. I’m getting us out of here.”

J'onn came over. He looked worried for his friend, and he asked, “Are you well Clark?”

Clark nodded and said, “I will be, thank you for your help J'onn.”

The Martian Manhunter nodded.

Then Batman helped Clark out the back way. He managed to get them a couple of alleys over from criminals den. Then he sat Clark down, and he made the call for aid. Then he slumped down next to Clark and waited.

He reached out and he rested Clark’s weary head on his shoulder. He asked, “How long does it take for you to get your powers back?”

Clark uttered wearily, “It depends on the duration of the exposure. Whether it is day or night…”

He frowned under his cowl, “Day or night?”

He sighed against his shoulder, “I need solar energy to recharge.”

Batman gazed up and caught a glimpse of the moon above, “How about a night like this?”

Drowsily he answered, “I’ll be back to normal in the morning.”

He smiled unconsciously, and joked, “I guess I can give you a bed for the night.”

Clark agreed sighing, “Huh-huh.”

He turned his head and kissed Clark’s forehead, “Or forever.”

He waited for a reply but there wasn’t one, and he realised Clark had fallen asleep against him.

~*~

It seemed a long time but finally the black car pulled into the alley. Shiny shoes stepped out and Batman met the owner’s gaze. Alfred frowned down at the two figures sat there in the dingy alley, one still sleeping wrapped in Batman’s cape. 

He smirked and told him, “Alfred this is my boyfriend Clark.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He gazed at Clark intently, recognising his nakedness, but also the soft faced innocence brought on by sleep. He asked, “So is this the shy one or the exciting one?”

He smiled and answered, “Both.”

His guardian looked at him in question and Bruce chuckled, “Later.”

He shook Clark gently. He awoke and then frowned as he saw the strange older man standing over them. Bruce whispered, “It’s okay.” and then he stood up and helped Clark get in the car.

Alfred returned to behind the steering wheel. Then he drove them home to Wayne Manor.

~*~

As they pulled up outside Wayne Manor, and stepped out of the car Clark glanced up at the house, his eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. As they entered the front door, in the illumination of the lights, Bruce noticed for the first time how grimy Clark was from being naked and sweating in the basement of the crime den. Also, he could see how exhausted Clark looked from the continuous agony he must have endured.

He smiled gently and caressed his face. Alfred appeared beside them and asked, “How can I help?”

Clark appeared embarrassed in front of a stranger. Bruce told his old friend, “It’s okay Alfred, I’ll take care of everything.”

Alfred nodded silently in acceptance.

Then Bruce guided Clark upstairs to his bedroom. 

Once there, he sat him down on the bed. He rubbed Clark’s shoulder and leaned in and said gently, “I’m going to run you a bath.”

Clark smiled tiredly, “You don’t have to.”

“You need to get clean and relax so no arguments.”

Clark nodded and then Bruce turned and went to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, he led his boyfriend to the bathroom. He removed the black cape and watched with affection as Clark stepped in and lowered himself down into the hot water. He asked, “Will you be alright?”

Clark nodded, “I will, thanks Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and then left the bathroom. He went downstairs, he popped his head into the kitchen, and Alfred glanced up from preparing something. He noticed Bruce’s focus on the ingredients and he explained, “I thought some cocoa might help.”

He smiled at his guardian, “I’m sure Clark will enjoy it.”

Alfred asked, “Can I ask why…” he motioned to Batman’s cape that he was carrying draped over his arm.

Bruce could hear the concern in Alfred’s voice and he remembered how concerned he was himself. However, now he knew everything, and knew that Clark was going to be all right, he joked, “I think his red one suits him better, don’t you think?”

Alfred looked confused as he asked, “Red… oh…” he glanced towards the ceiling… “Oh.”

He nodded, “It’s okay Alfred, some dumb criminals thought it might be his suit that gives him powers that all.”

“They held him prisoner?”

“Yes they did, but we will talk it through later. I’m just going to change out of my own suit.”

He turned and headed towards the door but Alfred called in question, “So that is how he can be both of the men who drew your interest?”

Bruce turned back and grinned, “Yeah, I think maybe that altogether he makes up everything I could ever want in one person.”

~*~

He returned from the cave after putting away the Batsuit. As he entered his bedroom, something told him to look outside, so he walked over to the French windows and opened them. He saw in the distance a flying figure. For a second his gaze went to the closed bathroom door but he turned back and saw that it was actually the Martian Manhunter coming closer. 

Bruce randomly remembered, outside the courthouse a month ago John Jones joking about his fondness for cookies. He wondered about asking Alfred to make some for his new ally. He decided not to mention it and ask Clark later what kind J'onn liked.

J'onn touched down on the balcony. Bruce noticed he carried something. J'onn offered it, and Bruce saw it was the Superman uniform and his red boots. He explained, “I found them at Sarcoma’s hideout.”

Bruce reached out, and took the offered items and said, “I’m sure Clark will appreciate it.”

Clark’s friend nodded and said wryly, “I’m sure that he will. Mrs Kent wouldn’t have been pleased if he lost them.”

He frowned, “Mrs Kent?”

J'onn nodded again, “Martha made the suit, didn’t you know?”

Bruce swallowed, “No I didn’t. I guess there is a lot I have to learn about him.”

The Martian Manhunter tilted his head, “I will be going now. I’m sure our paths will cross again, Batman.”

The hero lifted off and Bruce called out, “Don’t you want to know how Clark is?”

“He is safe with you.” He stated assuredly.

He nodded and confirmed, “Yes.”

The Martian raised a brow, “That wasn’t a question.”

The he flew away.

Bruce frowned thoughtfully. He laid the Superman uniform in a chair and then headed for the bathroom. He entered to find Clark had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Bruce smiled fondly. He saw that Clark had managed to get clean before sleep crept over him. Bruce gazed at him. He reached out and caressed his face. He remembered the detail about his mom making the suit. He remembered what he told Alfred about Clark being the one. 

He reached into the bathtub and pulled the plug. As the water drained away, Bruce leaned over, and hefted Clark’s sleeping form out of the tub and he turned and carried him into the bedroom. Then he laid him in bed, deciding he could stand damp bedclothes in this situation.

He gazed at his lover until sleep took him too.

~S~

Clark groaned softly, and he opened one eye and glanced around. He was naked and face down on a very comfortable bed. He could feel sheets around his lower legs but nothing else. There was a huge floor length window that was letting a flood of bright sunshine in. Clark sighed, “God that feels good.”

A familiar voice right behind him commented, “I hoped it would.”

Clark turned over and saw that Bruce was lying in bed with him. He remembered the rescue last night but he still asked, “You saved me?”

Bruce replied softly, “Yeah.”

He frowned in consternation, “Why?”

Bruce mirrored his look and asked, “Why… I…I, how could I not.” He reached out and stroked his cheek.

He swallowed hard.

The man who had been his enemy, his playmate, his foil, his lover all within a month of knowing each other, murmured, “You look so gorgeous in morning sunlight, you’re almost glowing.”

Clark enjoyed the compliment and Bruce’s touch but he needed to understand what was going on here. He said, “That night you said you couldn’t… that you didn’t want me.”

Bruce’s brow creased and he spoke slowly but with emotion, “No… no… I didn’t mean it that way… god Clark I did want you so much but I was still so angry with you until that moment.” He admitted, “But then I gazed down at you and you were looking at me so tenderly and I couldn’t do it. I was ashamed of myself.”

He reached out and caressed Bruce’s face with his thumb, “I know how that feels, I felt so guilty when you wanted me to make love to you, but I wanted you so much I couldn’t stop myself.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him. They bowed their heads together, and Clark asked in a whisper, “What are we going to do?”

His lover asked hopefully, “I’d like to continue seeing you.”

Clark’s heart fluttered and he smiled shyly, “I’d like that.”

His lover asked, “Even though all of this started because I tried to hurt you?”

He swallowed and answered truthfully, “No.” Bruce’s eyes widened fearfully and Clark smiled, “You’ve proven to me that the faith I had in you before we met was justified after all, and that you really are one of the good guys.”

“I try.” Bruce whispered.

“I know.”

Bruce smiled at him with affection and Clark grinned back and then kissed him. They gazed at each other and then Bruce asked, “So what kind of cookies does J'onn like?”

Clark frowned at his lover, “What?” and then he laughed with happiness.

~*~

A few months later

Clark walked through the park. He found his way to a secluded pretty spot near the artificial lake. He put down the basket and laid out a blanket. He removed his suit jacket, and took a seat. He breathed slowly and focused his hearing. He smiled when he heard him coming. 

He reached into the basket, and then poured out some lemonade. He took a sip as he waited. A few minutes later, Bruce came sprinting past on the nearest footpath, wearing shorts and a t-shirt clinging to him with sweat. 

Clark grinned and then wolf-whistled at him.

He saw him jerk around in surprise. His gaze landed on Clark and then he saw a smile blossom on his face. Then Bruce jogged over, he wiped sweat from his brow and asked, “What’s all this?”

“It’s called a picnic.” He said with amusement.

Bruce rolled his eyes and Clark explained, “I could tell you were disappointed that we couldn’t spend the day together when you arrived this morning so…”

His lover grinned and finished the thought, “You’re playing hooky?” Bruce laughed and sat down on the blanket with him. He asked, “You made us a picnic?”

Clark revealed, “Actually it wasn’t me it was my mom.”

Bruce glanced around and his eyes went to the basket. He asked, “Your mom made…” his brow creased, “Didn’t you say your mom lived in your hometown um Smallville wasn’t it?”

He was so grateful he could relax in Bruce’s company now. With mischief in his heart, he joked, “Yeah, my mom’s visiting.”

“She’s in Metropolis?”

He licked his lips and bluffed, “Yeah, do you want to meet her?”

Suddenly Bruce’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “No, um no I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Clark found Bruce’s reaction endearing and joked, “Are you sure, she’d like to meet you.”

Bruce reached for the lemonade, took a big gulp, and asked, “So she knows about us, and she happily made us a picnic?”

He laughed and nodded, “She just wants me to be happy.”

His lover swallowed hard, “And I make you happy?” he wondered.

Clark felt himself beginning to blush. He nodded, “Maybe.”

Bruce’s brow creased and he shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed Clark ardently and with emotion. Clark caressed Bruce’s cheek and kissed him back just as passionately. Then he smiled into the kiss and pushed Bruce gently away. “We have a picnic to enjoy.”

His lover sighed, “You’re right.”

Clark offered, “Do you want some chicken.” 

He reached into the basket and unpacked it. He frowned when he saw that his mom had packed an old transistor radio. Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Your mom thinks of everything huh?”

He shrugged and switched it on and found some soft music playing.

They relaxed on their blanket listening to the music. Clark was finishing the last piece of yummy pecan pie, Bruce was admiring the vantage point, and then Clark commented, “It’s a really great view.”

Bruce turned and looked at him. He said wryly, “That wasn’t a bad line was it?”

He squinted at him and pursed his generous lips, “Actually it wasn’t.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Oh.”

Clark couldn’t resist that look and he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. 

 

The end


End file.
